Yamato Nadeshiko Ou pas
by Erwilde
Summary: Reita, Kai, Ruki et Aoi, quatre beaux jeunes hommes cohabitant dans un manoir que la propriétaire leur laisse pour un loyer convenable, vont devoir faire du neveu de celle-ci un gentleman. Seulement ils ne savent pas à qui ils vont avoir affaire...
1. Chapter 1

**Alors une petite note pour ceux qui ont vu l'anime ou le drama, ou encore lu le manga :**

Je vais reprendre seulement les bases du scénario et le caractère des persos. Et puis, je vais sûrement mettre des scènes qui correspondent au manga et l'anime, mais je pense que ce seront seulement les passages et épisodes qui m'ont particulièrement plût, et je ne vais faire exactement pareil, donc pas de panique y'aura pas de copier/coller !

Pour ce qui est du perso du « neveu » (huhu...) qui va arriver, ceux qui connaissent déjà doivent savoir qui sont Hiroshi-kun ect... mais j'ai décidé de changer les noms, juste pour le fun XD C'est pour cela que Hiroshi-kun devient Hizumi-kun, Joséphine devient Karyu, Akira-kun devient Tsukasa-kun, et John (le crâne XD) devient Zero.

Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire tranquillement !

**Prologue :**

Nous sommes en pleine nuit et, à une heure si tardive ce manoir, comme n'importe quelle autre habitation, est silencieux et plongé dans l'obscurité. Improvisons une petite visite des lieux. Au rez-de-chaussée vous avez le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine, les toilettes... Mais je pense bien que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui vous intéresse le plus... je me trompe ? Oui, ce manoir vide, aussi beau qu'il soit, n'intéresserait personne si il n'y avait pas ces quatre magnifiques créatures qui y logeaient !

Commençons tout d'abord par la chambre de Matsumoto Takanori, 1m62, 55kg, 15 ans, et plus communément appelé Ruki. Mon dieu, cette pièce est envahie par les peluches... Passons plutôt à ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce petit bonhomme.

** Début du rêve **

_Gaaah... des chihuahuas partout... c'est le pied ! Oh, le petit blanc est trop mignon, viens dans mes bras mon petit ! Et puis le noir aussi, et le brun...! Mouhaha, être étalé sur un énorme lit super moelleux avec des énormes coussins et plein de petites bêtes... trop bien, je veux mourir ici ! Ah, un panda ! Je vais me réfugier dans ses grosses pattes, il est trop mignon et tout doux ! Je veux rester ici..._

** Fin du rêve (en voir trop peut nuire à la santé...) **

Mon dieu sortons vite de là ! Oubliez ce que vous venez de voir, au risque de, finir interné.

« - Gyaha... »

Il est tellement heureux qu'il arrive même à sortir des sons dans son sommeil... Bref, changeons de chambre.

Uke Yutaka, 1m70, 55kg, 15 ans, plus communément appelé Kai. Ne nous attardons pas trop sur la décoration (de toute façon c'est plus que sobre à côté de l'autre illuminé) et intéressons-nous directement à ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre bel endormi...

** Début du rêve **

_Ah... la tranquillité, le cerisier en fleur sous lequel je suis assis, sirotant un thé typiquement japonais, c'est ce que j'appelle le calme. Je pourrais rester des jours entiers ici, au risque d'attraper un mauvais rhume, mais en hiver ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé, même si l'on est plus résistant que la moyenne. Je reprends une gorgée de thé, soupirant d'aise en sentant le liquide me réchauffer le corps, tandis qu'un petit chihuahua vient se coller à moi. Un instant... un chihuahua ? Qu'est-ce qu'une bestiole comme ça vient faire ici ?_

_« Kai, attrape-le, ce vilain s'est enfui !_

_Pardon ? »_

_Hein ? Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire, pourquoi Ruki est-il ici ? Et qu'est-ce que... Aaaah, le chien vient d'uriner dans la théière ! Non Ruki, mets-pas ton pied dedans, tu vas..._

** Fin du rêve (il valait mieux s'arrêter là...) **

« Non, pas ça... »

Hum, laissons-les régler leurs comptes entre eux et allons plutôt rendre visite au troisième jeune homme de ce manoir.

Cette chambre est... un véritable foutoir. Ne nous attardons pas sur ces quelques (énormes) détails et allons tout de suite voir de quoi rêve Suzuki Ryô, 1m72, 55kg, 15 ans, plus communément appelé Reita.

** Début du rêve **

_Un buffet interminable entièrement pour moi, sans déconner ? Comme quoi on peut aussi se remplir le bide en dormant... faudra que je dise au prochain prof qui me chope en pleine sieste que ça a des effets encore plus bénéfiques que ce qu'on en dit. Mais pour l'instant... sus à la bouffe ! Des hamburgers; des spaghettis, des takoyakis, du poisson frit... Ah, j'arrive plus à bouger ? … Je crois que j'ai trop bouffé, mon bide a triplé de volume. Pas grave, je vais rouler jusqu'au prochain plat, et après je..._

** Fin du rêve **

Et bien, espérons que le dernier est à peu près normal... loupé. Mais c'est quoi toutes ces décorations ? La chambre d'un prince... ou quelqu'un qui se prend comme tel. Enfin bref, le playboy attitré de cette maisonnée se prénomme Shiroyama Yuu, 1m71, 55kg, 15 ans, plus communément appelé Aoi. A votre place j'irais à reculons pour aller dans la tête de celui-là, mais après, c'ets à vous de voir...

** Début du rêve **

_« Venez à moi, mes chatons ! Mon corps et mon cœur vous sont entièrement dévoués !_

_Kyaah, Aoi-kun !_

_Un peignoir en soie, des roses, un énorme lit à baldaquin, des bougies pour rendre l'atmosphère encore plus romantique, et surtout... une harem de femmes ! Que demande le peuple ? Je me fais servir du vin français dans un verre en cristal par une beauté blonde, une autre à forte poitrine me susurre des mots doux à l'oreille..._

_Alors mes jolies, vous êtes tout en beauté ce soir... Attendez, laissez-moi deviner : vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oh, Aoi-kun... est-ce qu'on peut utiliser quelques petits accessoires ? Ça serait tellement plus amusant..._

_Bien sûr, vous... C'est quoi ce fouet ?_

_Aoi-kun, viens jouer avec nous... »_

_Je me suis mis à courir de toutes mes forces pour échapper à ces folles. Me menotter au lit pour me faire fouetter ? J'ai mes limites quand même... Je me suis arrêté à bout de souffle, rajustant mon peignoir défait par ma course, avant de me laisser tomber à genoux, égratignant ma magnifique peau, et ai prié de toutes mes forces._

_« Ô grand Dieu, je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir connu l'amour avec la femme parfaite !_

_Alors tu vivras éternellement. »_

** Fin du rêve ( et ce n'est pas nous qui avons décidé d'en sortir...) **

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Et bah il faut croire que notre allumeur n'a pas apprécié ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour hurler et réveiller tout le monde... Pour cause, tout le monde déboula dans la chambre princière, à l'exception du dénommé Reita, qui avait visiblement préféré rester rouler de plat en plat dans son rêve pour futurs obèses.

Voyant Aoi se débattre tout seul dans ses draps surdimensionnés tout en hurlant des « Non, je n'ai pas mérité ça ! » les deux jeunes hommes aidèrent leur ami à s'en dépêtrer, avant de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

« J'ai demandé à Dieu de ne pas me faire mourir avant d'avoir connu le femme idéale, et ce traître m'a répondu : « Alors tu vivras éternellement » !

Crise de rire générale sauf pour le principal concerné, qui est parti se réfugier sous sa couette, son amour propre venant d'en prendre un coup.

Mais attendez, ça fait trois jours que tous mes rêves avec de belles créatures se transforment en véritables cauchemars ! s'indigna-t-il en sortant un bout de nez de sous le drap.

D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'on a reçu une lettre de la proprio y'a trois jours, je sais pas si ça a un rapport...

Un mauvais présage... commença Aoi, cherchant un crucifix sous son oreiller (qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?).

Taisez-vous un peu. Ruki, qu'est-ce qui était écrit ? Demanda calmement Kai, arrachant tout de même le crucifix des mains d'Aoi.

Euh... Bah apparemment la proprio veut qu'on fasse de son neveu un gentleman, et en échange on aura plus de loyer à payer...

La porte de la chambre claqua, laissant entrer un Reita pas réveillé, mais toujours aux aguets lorsque ça concernait la nourriture ou l'argent. Bon, faisons abstraction du fait que son étrange bandeau qui cachait son nez est complètement de travers et qu'il a gardé son oreiller sous le bras...

Plus... de... loyer...

La surprise passée, tout le monde fit comme si Reita n'était jamais intervenu. D'ailleurs celui-ci était déjà repartit dormir dans un coin de la pièce, l'oreiller sous la tête comme si il avait prévu le coup.

Et sinon, ce fameux neveu, il arrive quand ?

Ah, si seulement ça avait été une nièce, je me serais fait un plaisir de...

Ce matin. »

Tiens, c'est étrange comment deux simples mots innocemment dits peuvent jeter un tel silence. Et encore, le léger coup de vent comme on en voit souvent dans ce genre de situation n'aurait même pas fait tâche dans le décors. Bref, c'est comme ça que nos quatre jeune et beaux colocataires vont devoir faire face à un problème de taille... Bon courage mes petits, pour la suite, je laisse la narration à qui veut bien la prendre, vu l'heure mes amis et moi n'allons pas tarder à arriver, mais chut...

_**Hizumi-kun**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Bonjour à tous, ici Tsukasa-kun. Je suis désolé qu'Hizumi-kun vous ait fait faux bon, mais je crois bien que le pauvre est tombé malade à cause du stress. Il n'a pas l'habitude des voyages en coffre. Enfin bon, je ne pense pas que l'état d'Hizumi-kun vous intéresse plus que ça, je vais donc revenir à l'histoire d'origine et rejoindre nos quatre jeunes colocataires, qui ont eu bien du mal à se rendormir après cette nouvelle assez inattendue, sauf pour la tête en l'air qui l'avait oubliée.

Enfin bref, comme tous les matins, qu'il pleuve, vente, neige, cours ou pas, Kai était toujours le premier debout, et aujourd'hui ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Il passa tranquillement sous la douche, fit sa toilette et s'habilla, avant d'aller faire bouillir l'eau qu'il réservait à son thé matinal. Notre jeune brun, attendant que l'eau soit à la bonne température, alla allumer la télé dans le but de regarder les informations, comme une sorte de rituel qu'il faisait à chaque matinée. Bien sûr j'invente tout ça parce que c'est en réalité la première fois que nous venons ici, mais faites comme si c'était réellement le cas s'il vous plaît...

Le lève-tôt s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir le remake d'un film d'horreur au infos. C'était la panique à l'écran, les gens courraient dans tous les sens, bousculant la reporter qui n'en menait visiblement pas large non plus.

« … et nombreux témoignages reportent depuis ce matin l'apparition d'un fantôme, ou d'une créature d'outre-tombe. Est-ce vrai ? Nous allons essayer de tirer tout cela au clair en nous dirigeant vers le cimetière de... »

La reporter se figea sous les yeux écarquillés de Kai, avant jeter son micro et partir en courant, suivant le flot des personnes essayant de fuir on ne savait trop quoi. Le caméraman, prit de panique, jetait des coups d'œil à droite à gauche pour voir d'où venait la soudaine prise de panique de sa partenaire, avant de pousser un hurlement, qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête de notre pauvre Kai. La caméra s'immobilisa, l'image grésillant comme si il y avait des interférences, le son se coupa et laissa place au même bruit que lorsque, sur votre écran, la neige a pris place à l'image, et une forme noire et chancelante se montra au fond du champs de vision, se rapprochant à un peu plus à chaque grésillements.

Tandis que Kai cherchait, complétement affolé, la télécommande dans l'espoir de s'arracher à cette vision d'horreur, la forme disparu en même temps que les grésillements. A l'angle de vue il devina que la caméra avait fini par terre, et la rue était désormais complètement déserte. Le jeune homme, tout à fait maître de lui d'habitude, poussa un long soupir de soulagement, avant de lâcher le hurlement qu'il avait retenu depuis le début des infos, un œil dont on ne voyait quasiment que le blanc, injecté de sang et entouré de longues mèches ayant fait son apparition devant l'objectif. Il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'écran aussi vite qu'il le pu avant de reprendre une respiration normale, ayant frôlé la crise cardiaque de très près.

« Kai, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

GYAAAH ! Ah... c'est toi Aoi, fit Kai en se posant une main sur le cœur, essayant tant bien que mal d'en réduire les battements. C'est juste un truc horrible qui est passé à la télé...

Rien que ça ? Et moi qui te croyais inébranlable, tu baisse dans mon estime !

Tu aurais été à ma place, tu serais sûrement suspendu au lustre à l'heure qu'il est...

Mon sex-appeal en prendrait un sacré coup si c'était vraiment le cas... »

Kai se leva du canapé pour enfin aller préparer son thé, tandis qu'Aoi sifflait entre ses dents, sa douce nuit ayant été de courte durée à cause de son colocataire. Au fait, je connais personnellement la chose qui est passé à la télévision mais je me m'avancerai pas sur le sujet, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir vos têtes un peu plus tard... Notre dragueur invétéré allait laisser seul notre cher Kai, qui était en train de souffler sur sa tasse de thé, lorsqu'un nouveau cri retentit à l'intérieur du manoir. Le pauvre brun, qui avait pourtant eu son cota de frayeur pour le reste de l'année, lâcha sa tasse, tandis qu'Aoi avait bel et bien sauté sur le lustre, s'y agrippant comme à sa propre vie. Sale mauviette...

« Chiotte, mon sex-appeal...

C'est bon, c'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive... Et dépêche-toi de descendre, j'ai reconnu la voix de Ruki ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent donc après avoir réussi à faire toucher le sol au playboy en peignoir, celui-ci s'étant coincé entre les décorations en cristal du fameux lustre, et coururent le long des couloirs avant de s'arrêter subitement, apercevant un Ruki plaqué au mur, une peluche faisant deux fois sa taille dans les bras. Kai, s'attendant à tout vu ce qu'il venait de voir aux infos, ordonna à Aoi de rester avec Ruki pour le surveiller, et à l'occasion le protéger, tandis qu'il repartait dans l'autre sens pour aller chercher dans la chambre de celui qu'il venait d'abandonner à son triste sort le crucifix qu'il laissait toujours sous son oreiller (on se demande toujours pourquoi...).

Il eut beau le secouer, le frapper contre les murs, éventrer la taie d'oreiller en soie rouge, le crucifix restait malheureusement introuvable. Poussé par un vent de désespoir à cause des informations locales qui lui étaient montées à la tête, tout ce qu'il trouva à faire dans l'immédiat fut de s'emparer du plus immonde boxer qu'Aoi pouvait avoir dans son tiroir (motifs de léopard rose, on se demande bien quand est-ce qu'il a eu le cran de porter ça...) et de revenir en courant dans le couloir, retrouvant ses _deux _colocataires collés au mur et sanglotant, le propriétaire du sous-vêtement ayant trouvé refuge dans les bras de l'énorme peluche en compagnie de Ruki. Kai se hâta de les rejoindre tout en évitant ce qui pouvait se passer dans le couloir, ne voulant pas finir comme eux, avant de demander pourquoi ils flippaient autant, histoire d'être psychologiquement préparer à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Il... Il arrête pas de dire « je vais te manger »... J'ai peuuuur...

Moi aussi, fait quelque chose je suis encore jeune est beau, je veux pas finir comme ça ! Si je meurs par ta faute tu sera responsable du désespoir de plusieurs milliers de femmes, alors...

C'est bon ferme-la Aoi, j'ai réussi à trouver la seule arme qui pourrait mettre K.O n'importe qui... »

Alors que son ami, qui aimait visiblement faire dans le mélodrame, venait d'apercevoir la fameuse arme et arborait un air choqué, Kai se lançait dans le couloir tout en brandissant le boxer, leur seule chance de survie, avant le laisser tomber au sol quelques secondes après, sa mâchoire se décrochant autant que c'en était possible. Son regard resta fixé un bon moment sur la forme qui avançait lentement en plein milieu du couloir, laissant un filet de bave derrière elle histoire de pouvoir la suivre à la trace, et qui se déplaçait à la manière d'une chenille, se rétractant avant de se relâcher, un coussin au bout des bras. Il récupéra le boxer tacheté avant de s'avancer vers la chenille OGM (Organisme Génétiquement Modifié, y'a toujours des incultes qui connaissent pas...) , la titillant du bout du pied.

« Hé, t'es mort ?

Je vais te manger... manger... mon p'tit hamburger, reviens...

Et ça, ça fera l'affaire ? Demanda le sauveur de ces dames tout en brandissant le sous-vêtement à trois millimètres du nez de ce qui semblait être Reita de loin, de dos, et avec de la brume.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux – enfin son œil, vu que l'autre était barré par la bande qui était censé être placée sur son nez – avant de faire un bond de trois mètre en arrière, se mettant en position « chat furieux », ses cheveux crêtés faisant office de poils dressés.

Sale taré, comment tu peux être aussi cruel envers moi, ton pote ? Tu veux que je crève, c'est ça ! Ah, mes yeux saignent... »

***___**Lady**__**Gentleman-he no michi **_*******

(La voie pour devenir un gentleman)

_= Si jamais vous voyez votre conjoint porter un boxer tacheté ou tigré rose, arrêtez la drogue. Si vous n'en consommez pas, courez !_

_Faux, personne n'achèterait une chose pareille !_

_N'en soit pas si sûr..._

*** _**Retour à la réalité**_ ***

Alors que Reita se tenait toujours les yeux, que Kai s'était empressé de mettre le boxer à l'abri des regards, que Aoi se raclait la gorge comme si rien ne s'était passé – et qu'il n'avait pas entendu les insultes lui étant implicitement adressées sur ses goûts vestimentaire – et que Ruki se cramponnait toujours à son panda, un vacarme assourdissant arriva aux oreilles de nos jeunes bishonens, obligés de se cramponner à ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas tomber à cause du soudain tremblement de terre – qui, étrangement, ne secouait que le manoir...

« C'est la proprio : PLANQUEZ-VOUS ! hurla Reita, avant de se faire clouer le bec par un talon de chaussure sortit de nul part.

HAHAHAHAHA *kof kof*... Hum, mes petits chéris, venez rejoindre Oresama dans le salon !

… Comment ça se fait qu'on entende sa voix si elle est dans le salon ? Lança pertinemment Ruki.

Moi je voudrais plutôt comprendre comment son talon a atterrit dans ma face...

Sûrement des chaussures à têtes chercheuses, on est sûr de rien avec elle. Mais pourquoi « Oresama »...? demanda Aoi tout en arrachant son boxer bien-aimé de la poche de Kai.

J'en sais rien mais si vous tenez à la vie autant que moi, je serais d'avis à la rejoindre très vite... » termina Kai, toute la sagesse du monde réunie en cette simple phrase, et pourtant lourde de conséquence.

Hum... passons directement au salon, où les attendait la fameuse propriétaire, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air si monstrueuse que ça, bien qu'un peu particulière. Celle-ci avait quand même un côté effrayant, à taper des doigts le dossier du fauteuil – qui devait sûrement coûter la peau du... hum, des yeux – tout en ayant le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Seulement, son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle aperçut Aoi, et surtout, ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Cette femme en élégante robe se releva d'un bon et arracha littéralement le sous-vêtement de ses mains, avant le jeter de toutes ses forces dans la cheminée, qui s'alluma de suite comme par la seule force de sa volonté sous le regard effondré du beau brun.

« Pourquoi tant de haine ? C'était mon préféré...

Perso, j'me demande plutôt pourquoi cette femme est aussi plate... chuchota Reita en détournant la tête, persuadé que personne n'avait entendu.

TOI, TA GUEULE ! Hurla celle-ci, se retournant en faisant voleter sa magnifique robe (il faut bien un peu de poésie dans la balance avec ce que vous venez de lire...)

Le regard de « Oresama », comme elle avait visiblement l'habitude de s'appeler, sembla se métamorphoser encore plus, devenant celui d'une véritable psychopathe en quête de proie, une aura malsaine remplissant toute la pièce tandis que les quatre pauvres colocataires se serraient les uns contre les autres, se demandant qui allait périr en premier à cause de la gaffe du blond (comme quoi il s'était pas teinté pour rien...). Mais cette femme pleine d'élégance et de raffinement ne fit qu'un seul pas vers eux, avant de se rasseoir calmement dans son fauteuil comme si rien ne s'était passé, époussetant ses genoux d'un geste digne.

Kai et Reita furent les plus rapides à se calmer, Le brun se raclant légèrement la gorge pour reprendre un peu contenance, suivit par les deux autres, victimes de tremblements dus à la peur qu'ils venaient d'avoir. D'un seul regard, le plus calme fit comprendre à l'autre brun percé ce qu'il avait en tête, qui acquiesça silencieusement avant d'immobiliser Reita et de lui faire bouffer son bandeau pour éviter qu'il ne sorte de nouveau des remarques mal placées, envoyant tout de même un sourire charmeur à la propriétaire (ses hormones reprennent bien vite le dessus dès qu'il est confronté à quoi que ce soit de féminin...), comme si il n'avait rien de bien encombrant dans les bras.

« Hum... Et sinon, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda humblement Kai, porte-parole du groupe.

Oh, je suis seulement venue pour vous dire que mon neveu aura un peu de retard dû à un... accident... ce matin, il n'arrivera donc que dans la soirée. Sur ce, _arrivederci_ ! »

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle fit un triple saut périlleux, explosa la fenêtre, sauta sur le cheval qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, et s'en alla au galop en faisant des signes d'au revoir à l'aide de son mouchoir, et tout ça le regard médusé de nos quatre amis, qui commençaient seulement à avoir l'habitude des entrées théâtrales de leur propriétaire en quête d'amour. Ceux-ci, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'encaisser autant d'émotions en si peu de temps, lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement général, avant d'aller s'occuper chacun dans leur coin en attendant avec appréhension la soirée. Après tout ils avaient le temps, c'était le Weekend.

Le reste de la journée se passa à peu près sans encombres, Aoi étant parti avec l'une de ses conquête – déjà mariée, soit dit en passant -, Ruki avait décidé de rejoindre Bo au parc d'attraction, Kai a passé sa journée sur la terrasse à lire un livre, , gardant la maison au cas où le neveu arriverait en avance, et Reita, qui avait lui un boulot à tenir, s'est fait viré pour avoir frappé son patron après que celui-ci lui ai fait des avances explicites. Comme d'habitude quoi.

Le soir venu, tous le monde était de retour en attendant le nouveau venu, qui tardait à arriver. Le crêté n'arrêtait pas de râler à cause de son estomac qui lui criait famine, alors que c'était la troisième guerre mondiale dans la cuisine avec un Ruki qui essayait tant bien que mal à faire une omelette qui ne ressemblerait pas à un organisme venu d'ailleurs.

« Magne-toi la chiure de mouche, y'en a qu'on faim !

Reita calme-toi un peu...

Et si t'es pas content t'as qu'à aller cuisiner toi-même.

La ferme, moi au moins je vais pas chercher mes copines dans les tombes...

Sale nécrophile...! » murmura Kai en écartant au maximum sa chaise de celle d'Aoi, qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche en clignant des yeux comme un parfait abruti, trop choqué pour répondre. »

Reita était en train de se marrer en voyant arriver la pseudo omelette de Ruki, lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup, la pluie commençant à battre les vitres du salon sans prévenir. Météo imprévisible. Le petit blond rejoignit vite ses colocataires, qui n'en menaient pas large non plus à la seule lueur de la lune, lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel, suivit d'un cri de Ruki qui s'était réfugié dans les bras de Kai.

« Y'a quelque chose là-bas... gémit-il tout en pointant d'un doigt tremblant un coin du plafond.

Kai, qui avait déjà gouté à ce genre de scène le matin même, dégluti avant de plisser les yeux, essayant de distinguer quoi que ce soit à cette distance, mais il ne vit rien.

Tu as dû confondre avec une ombre, ce n'est...

Aaaaah !

Tous se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers l'auteur du cri, que se révéla être Aoi. Celui-ci avait grimpé sur la table et brandissait un couteau, tout en tenant une chaise devant lui, comme si elle allait se changer en bouclier dans la seconde qui suivait.

Regardez...

Lentement, ils regardèrent vers la direction indiquée, et les bras de Kai se crispèrent autour de Ruki en apercevant la chose qui se tenait devant la fenêtre la plus proche, la rendant encore plus effrayante à cause de la sorte du contre-jour que provoquaient les petits éclairs. Celle-ci marchaient à la manière de cette forme qu'il avait vu à la télévision, les bras ballants d'un côté à l'autre à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Se rappelant alors de l'œil qui l'avait tant terrifié, il fit trois grand pas en arrière tout en intimant aux autres de faire pareil, mais c'était sans compter sur Reita, qui s'était mis en tête d'expulser la créature de chez eux.

Allez, ramène un peu tes miches ici sale ectoplasme, que je te refasse le portait façon puzzle !

Crétin, c'est pas le moment ! Chuchota nerveusement Kai, redoutant ce qui pouvait arriver.

Un éclair plus puissant que les autres ébloui les jeunes gens. Lorsque ceux-ci ouvrirent les yeux, la créature avait disparue de son emplacement, laissant place à la peur du noir et ne pas savoir où elle pouvait être en ce moment même. Devant ? Au fond de la pièce ? Ou peut-être même juste derrière...? Tous le monde sentais le stress monter, cherchant où la forme avait bien pu trouver refuge, tandis que Reita se contentait se siffler entre ses dents, dégouté d'avoir loupé son coup. Seulement, lorsque les trois autres se mirent à le fixer en tremblant, il eut tout de même la merveilleuse idée de se demander ce qu'ils avaient.

Reita... Derrière toi...

Bah quoi ?

Celui-ci allait se retourner lorsqu'il sentit un souffle dans son cou, une respiration sifflante qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Celui-ci dégluti en priant ces compagnons du regard pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose, toute fierté mise de côté, lorsque la créature fit entendre le son de sa voix - Une voix pas si désagréable que ça, d'ailleurs.

Éblouissante... créature...

Il attendit la suite, mais comme rien ne venait il se décida à se retourner, ayant repris du poil de la bête après la petite frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir, avant de recevoir une véritable fontaine de sang au visage. Ils restèrent un moment sans voix, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à une telle réaction, tandis que la créature s'était effondrée par terre dans une véritable marre de sang, remuant à peine. Sentant l'énervement de Reita monter, Kai se dépêcha de lui poser une main sur l'épaule avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, commençant enfin à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il s'adressa directement à la forme allongée par terre pour mettre les choses au clair, tandis que les chuchotements fusaient derrière lui.

… Tu crois que c'est un homme ?

Peut-être une femme...

Est-ce que c'est humain, au moins...?

Taisez-vous un peu, vous deux ! S'énerva Kai, qui avait fini par faire reculer le crêté derrière.

Le brun respira un grand coup avant de s'approcher lentement de la créature qui semblait drapée dans une cape noir, lorsqu'il fini enfin par s'accroupir avec hésitation à ses côtés.

Est-ce que c'est toi Atsuaki, le neveu de Miyavi-san ?

La forme bougea un peu, avant de se redresser doucement sous les yeux attentifs des quatre jeunes hommes, qui attendaient la réponse décisive. Elle prit le temps de remonter sa cape au maximum, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit, avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

Oui c'est moi... J'ai été surpris par la pluie alors je suis entré par une fenêtre brisée... »

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était avec _ça _qu'ils allaient devoir vivre ? Et encore messieurs, vous n'avez rien vu, le meilleur reste à venir... Tout ce que je vous souhaite c'est du courage et de la persévérance, vous allez sûrement en avoir besoin.

Sur ce, je vous quitter, Hizumi-kun m'appelle. Peu-être à bientôt...

_**Tsukasa-kun**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Merci à ceux qui lisent, et aux personnes qui ont laissées leurs impressions et avis, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! En espérant que la suite vous plaira aussi 8D

**Chapitre 2**

Bonjour tout le monde, ici Tsukasa-kun. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous laisser de temps en temps, car Hizumi-kun veut absolument mon avis sur le pack d'organes qu'il va acheter. En effet il les a perdu durant la petite escapades d'Atsuaki, qui est d'ailleurs passé à la télé. Au fait en parlant de lui, ne vient-il pas de faire la connaissance de ses nouveaux colocataires ? Retournons donc voir ce qui se passe dans le manoir.

Passé le moment d'émotion, les jeunes gens avaient repris contenance et détaillaient le jeune neveu de la tête aux pieds. Enfin, il essayaient. Il faut dire que sa longue cape noire – qui tombait quand même au sol – recouvrait la moitié de son visage à cause de son col remonté, et l'autre moitié était cachée par une longue frange noire et hirsute. Si je me rappel bien, ça fait deux ans qu'il n'est pas allé chez le coiffeur... Enfin bon, là n'est pas le problème ! … En fait si, mais juste une petite moitié.

Si je dis ça, c'est à cause de quelque chose que je vous laisserai découvrir en même temps que ces garçons, mais pour le moment, étudions les réactions de ce petit monde. Reita tournait autour du pauvre nouveau comme si il y cherchait une quelconque odeur de nourriture, s'étant essuyé le visage avec son propre polo blanc – cet abruti ne semblait pas savoir que le sang tâche... - tandis que Kai le détaillait calmement, sous toutes les coutures, mettant sûrement déjà au point quelques plans pour améliorer l'apparence de ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un esprit vengeur, que Aoi remettait sa chaise et le couteau en place comme si rien ne s'était passé et jetait quelques coups d'œil au neveu, se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir transformer ça en un véritable gentleman, et que Ruki, la peur passée, s'approchait doucement pour baisser le col gêneur.

Si j'avais été lui e n'y aurait pas touché, Reita lui tournant autour le stressant déjà assez, mais comme on dit : c'est par ses erreurs qu'on apprend. A peine avait-il posé la main sur le vêtement pour le descendre qu'un nouveau jet de sang l'atteint en plein visage. Trop près pour mon jeune ami, sûrement. D'ailleurs celui-ci, n'en pouvant déjà plus, commençait à tourner sur lui-même dans l'espoir d'échapper à tout ça. Peine perdue, Reita – qui commençait à avoir sérieusement les crocs dû au deux minutes de retard de son troisième repas journalier – lui bloqua le passage et le regarda comme un beignet de crevette frite.

« Va faire la bouffe.

Reita ! S'indigna Kai. Tu parles au neveu de la proprio !

Et alors, j'm'en fous de la proprio ! Répondit-il en croisant les bras, regardant quand même du coin de l'œil si aucune chaussure n'arrivait dans sa direction, on ne sais jamais.

J'espère qu'il n'a pas le même caractère...

Aoi... Si il avait le même, Reita serait actuellement aux pompes funèbres, entre quatre planches et les deux pieds devant... »

Tout le monde frissonna, Ruki déglutissant bruyamment, tandis qu'Aoi cherchait une réplique intelligente à dire pour clouer le bec à Kai, passant pour un idiot trop souvent à son goût en ce moment. Enfin, « à son goût », façon de parler vu ce qui se trouve dans son placard... Comme quoi le sens d'une phrase peut ne tenir qu'à un mot, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet.

Notre brun légèrement complexé était toujours en train de ruminer pendant que les trois autres débattaient sur les frittes - allez savoir pourquoi – lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le neveu, dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus du nom, ne se trouvait plus parmi eux. Si jamais la propriétaire apprenait qu'ils avaient perdu son petit protégé, ce ne serait pas seulement leur loyer qui triplerait de volume... C'est donc un peu inquiet qu'Aoi se mit en quête de le retrouver, ce qui le conduisit à la cuisine.

*** Atsuaki ***

_Éblouissants... trop éblouissants... Il faut que je m'éloigne si je ne veux pas mourir d'anémie. Là ! Je vais m'enfermer dans cette pièce, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils voient mon visage ! Ce visage si anormal... personne ne doit le voir, pas même moi ! … Je crois que j'ai faim, vu les gargouillements de mon ventre. Puisque cette créature lumineuse a l'air d'avoir faim aussi je vais faire le repas pour tout le monde, et après j'irai me barricader dans ma chambre avec Hizumi-kun, Tsukasa-kun, Karyu et Zéro, à regarder tous les films d'horreur que j'ai acheté avant de venir ici. J'espère juste que les bocaux où j'ai placé mes organes préférés ne se sont pas cassés sur la route... Jason et Freddy, attendez-moi, je termine d'éventrer ce poisson et j'arrive !_

*** Fin Atsuaki ***

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il sentit une aura malsaine émaner de l'intérieur de la pièce, mais ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Son visage se décomposa tandis que la tête du poisson allait violemment s'écraser contre le mur, laissant une traînée écarlate sur celui-ci alors qu'elle descendait lentement, encore un peu collante. S'ensuivit alors un bruit de suçon, et il ne pu faire autrement que de poser les yeux sur ce qui le provoquait.

Atsuaki était en train d'éviscérer joyeusement ce qui semblait avoir été un poisson dans une vie antérieur, chuchotant des phrases complètement glauques, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres. Aoi, son visage étant passé de l'artificiellement rosé grâce à tout ses produits cosmétiques et crèmes en tout genre, à livide ayant perdu toute couleur, déglutit bruyamment, faisant se retourner un Atsuaki ayant le regard d'un véritable psychopathe, à sourire de bonheur malsain tandis que dans une mains reposaient les viscères fraîchement arrachées de l'intérieur du poisson, encore dégoulinantes de liquide sombre, et dans l'autre prenait place un énorme couteau de cuisine exagérément rouge. Sans compter la petite goutte qui avait giclée sur sa joue droite. Ce fut d'ailleurs la goutte de trop, au sens propre du terme.

« Cru ou frit ? »

Hum, quelle question... Quoi qu'il en soit, histoire de vous faire mariner un peu sur la réaction de notre cher playboy, nous allons retourner dans le salon, où se déroule un véritable débat sur la politique culinaire.

« Mais putain, j'te dis que l'ail c'est le meilleur !

Non, je reste sur la sauce soja.

Tu vas voir, j'avais tellement t'en faire bouffer d'ton soja qu'tu pourra même plus le voir en peinture...

Tu fais ça et je te fourre ton ail là où le soleil ne brille jamais.

Hey, les gars... tenta Ruki avec hésitation.

Oh, mais c'est que le Yutaka se rebelle ! Ça serait pas tes bouquins qui te montent à la tête ?

Moi au moins je me cultive, pas comme certains qui préfèrent frapper

leurs patrons...

MAIS JE T'EMMERDE SALE BA...!

LES GARS ! s'enflamma Ruki, à bout.

QUOI ? Hurlèrent les deux autres, jetant leur regard encore plus meurtrier qu'avant sur le pauvre petit blond, qui n'en menait plus large du tout.

Euh... C'est Aoi...

Quoi « Aoi » ?

Il... euh... »

Pour terminer sa phrase, il pointa son index vers le plafond, où tous les regards se posèrent. Kai poussa un soupir, habitué, tandis que Reita pouffait de rire, ne s'étant toujours pas habitué à cette situation, qui devenait pourtant assez récurrente. Ruki, qui avait accomplit sont devoir de bon citoyen, alla s'asseoir en attendant de voir comment les deux autre allaient bien pouvoir régler le problème.

« Aoi, lâche ce lustre...

Cette phrase eu pour effet de lui faire passer les jambes autour d'une des branches, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Allez, fais pas chier et descend, fit Reita en agrippant le petit pan de pantalon assez bas pour qu'il puisse le toucher et tirant un peu dessus.

Naaan, laisse-moi là ! Je veux pas descendre, ce mec est un monstre ! Couina-t-il du haut de son perchoir improvisé.

Reita et Kai se regardèrent, désespérés, avant de prendre ce qu'ils pouvaient du pantalon d'Aoi, tirant jusqu'à s'y suspendre et ne plus toucher le sol, tandis que le percé s'y cramponnait encore plus, à la seule force de ses bras, tout en criant des « Naaan ! Laissez-moi là-haut ! » ou encore des « Lâchez mon jean, vous allez le craquer ! ». Mais ce qu'il dit, on s'en fout un peu en fait.

Pendant que ces trois-la étaient en train de lutter pour une cause plus qu'étrange, notre petit blond s'était mit en tête d'aller voir ce qui avait pu effrayer à ce point le charmeur de ces dames. Pas très rassuré, il poussa lentement la porte de la cuisine en fermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir rapidement en sentant l'odeur plus qu'alléchante présente dans la petite pièce.

En voyant Atsuaki en tablier et les cheveux relevés – malgré sa mèche encore présente – il écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Reita, ventre à pattes professionnel, avait lâché le pauvre Aoi pour se diriger vers la cuisine, suivant les odeurs en reniflant comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, poussant Ruki au passage, il ne fit même pas attention au cuisinier et piocha directement dans un des plats. A peine avait-il enfourné le sushi qu'il avait piqué qu'il vola à travers la pièce, la trace de la semelle du neveu sur son bandeau blanc. On demande l'avis du cuisinier avant de goûter.

« Et bah, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties à c'que j'vois... T'aurais quand même pu prév...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il dût se baisser dans la seconde pour éviter le couteau de cuisine qui avait bien faillit le décapiter, tenu d'une main de maître par un Atsuaki très très en colère. Apercevant un bout d'une de ses mèches par terre et réalisant enfin ce qui venait de se passer, le blond se redressa d'un bond et affronta le regard de celui qui avait bien faillit l'assassiner.

Nan mais t'es complètement timbré ! Tu te rends compte que t'as faillis me décapiter là ?

C'est ce qu'il a fait au pauvre poisson ! Entendit-on crier depuis le salon.

Ne m'appelle... plus jamais... par quelque chose... DE FEMININ ! hurla Atsuaki en faisant tournoyer son couteau, tandis que Reita essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups.

Les deux autres, qui avaient été occupés dans le salon, se réunirent devant la porte en rejoignant Ruki, alertés par les éclats de voix, et furent témoins d'un véritable combat de titans. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un tenir tête à Reita, et encore moins avec un couteau, et pour cause, personne ne voulait le dévisager. En effet ce jeune blond avait toujours été harcelé pour son physique, ce qui lui a valut bien des ennuis, mais ça, j'y reviendrai plus tard, retournons à ce qui se passe en ce moment même.

Les deux se battaient comme des professionnels. Les jeunes colocataires avaient l'habitude de voir Reita de fritter avec quelqu'un, mais jamais ils n'auraient crûs, d'après le peu qu'ils en avaient vu, qu'Atsuaki serait capable de lui tenir tête. Et surtout aussi férocement. Le blond réussi finalement à lui faire voler le couteau des mains pour qu'ils soient enfin à armes égales, s'ensuivit alors une bataille féroce au milieu de cette pièce minuscule sous le regard mi-admiratif, mi-inquiet des autres garçons.

Après quelques nouvelle secondes de lutte acharnée, le jeune cuisinier la joua toute en finesse en présentant le plat de crevettes frittes sous le nez de son adversaire, qui se stoppa en plein mouvement, refusant de toucher à cette nourriture qui semblait lui dire « Mange-moi ! Mange-moi ! ». Atsuaki en profita

pour envoyer un coup de pied en plein abdomen, le propulsant une nouvelle fois contre le mur qu'il avait déjà percuté quelques temps avant.

« Ah, éjecté... commenta Aoi sur le ton du commentateur de sport.

Atsuaki déclaré vainqueur par K.O », enchaîna Ruki, secouant une serviette sous le nez du perdant pour lui faire de l'air.

Ledit Atsuaki reprit le couteau qui était tombé par terre, avant de le planter dans le plan de travail, et sortir de la pièce sans plus de manières que ça, les plats dans les mains, tandis que les trois autres n'arrêtaient pas d'enfoncer un peu plus Reita dans sa défaite. Celui-ci finit par se relever en se tenant les côtes, marmonnant que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé avant, mais en réalité il avait plutôt aperçut, sous la mèche de celui qui lui avait poutré la face, quelque chose de perturbant. Il préféra ne rien dire aux autres, n'étant pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, mais il était bien décidé à vérifier le plus tôt possible...

Tout ce petit monde n'ayant pas encore mangé, et se souvenant soudain qu'une certaine personne avait cuisiné et apporté tout ça dans la salle à manger, ils rejoignirent donc le cuisinier, Reita en fin de file, étrangement peu motivé pour quelqu'un qui criait famine quelques minutes plus tôt. Peut-être que le coup de pied avait eu un effet secondaire, allez savoir...

Ils s'installèrent donc à table, silencieux en regardant les plats entreposés, sous l'œil indifférent – et qu'ils ne voyaient pas – d'Atsuaki, se fichant complètement du verdict qu'il allait recevoir. Tous se servirent en regardant la nourriture d'un air suspicieux, avant de la mettre dans leur bouche et mâcher lentement, redoutant le goût de la cuisine du nouveau venu. Étrangement, ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux en même temps. Alors, écœurant ? Kai fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche pour dire ce que tout le monde en pensait.

« C'est délicieux !

Y'a pas d'ail...

Mais il y a de la sauce soja, dit calmement le brun avec un sourire de satisfaction

Mais je m'en fous de ton soja, moi c'est de l'ail que je veux ! S'enflamma Reita, se levant de son siège d'un seul coup.

En tout cas le poisson est très bon », constata Ruki en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée.

Aoi pâlit à cette réplique, reposant lentement sa fourchette sur laquelle était fièrement empalé un morceau de saumon qu'il allait amener à sa bouche, se souvenant encore de la tête du poisson contre le mur, alors que sous sa mèche le jeune neveu observait ce qui se passait entre Kai et le blond au bandeau, la phrase de tout à l'heure encore en travers de la gorge. Le jeune Reita avait eu le malheur de dire une des choses à éviter en sa présence, mais ça, il n'était pas censé le savoir, et je vous expliquerai tout ça plus en détails plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Pour l'instant, Atsuaki avait choisit de rester dans le soft alors que Reita brandissait le poing contre Kai, plantant _juste_ une fourchette dans la table entre le pouce et l'index du blond, le métal encore vibrant alors que la victime n'avait même pas encore réalisé qu'il avait un objet perforant et potentiellement dangereux entre des mains expertes à à peine quelques millimètres de ses doigts. C'est seulement lorsque Kai s'arrêta en pleine phrase avec des yeux exorbités dirigé vers l'arme qu'il sauta en arrière en poussant un cri de surprise.

« Mange.

C'est toi qu'a planté ça là ? S'exclama Reita en arrachant la dangereuse fourchette de la table.

Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas répondre, le propriétaire du bandeau s'avança, furieux, et jeta le couvert dans l'assiette d'Atsuaki avant de se planter devant lui, prêt à en découdre avec lui une bonne fois pour toute et par la même occasion vérifier ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le petit combat dans la cuisine. Avait-il comprit pourquoi leur nouveau colocataire s'était énervé si facilement à cause d'une simple phrase ?

Dis, ça t'dirait pas de rester derrière les fourneaux en tant que cuisinière et d'me foutre la paix un peu ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma mère à côté d'moi depuis que t'es arrivé, ça commence à devenir lourd ! … A moins que tu veuille que je t'adopte en tant que soeur ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin, déjà sûr de l'effet qu'il allait produire.

Seulement, s'il il avait connu les détails, ou aurait eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu de jugeote, il aurait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas dire ça en la présence de mon jeune maître et ami. Celui-ci se leva en trombe de sa chaise et gifla violemment celui qui venait de sortir cette phrase sous les regards déroutés des trois autres, s'attendant plutôt à un nouveau combat plein de hargne qu'une gifle aussi lourde de sens même si il ne savait pas en quoi, le silence du grand châtain en disant déjà beaucoup. D'ailleurs le fautif, sentant qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il aurait dû éviter, encaissa sans rien dire la main de celui qu'il venait « d'insulter », à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

Il y eut un long moment où personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, avant qu'Atsuaki n'arrache vivement le bandeau du blond, qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, laissant l'intégrité de son visage à découvert, et ne dise à son tour quelque chose qui atteignit le blond plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Je crois d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas vraiment le but, mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Regarde-toi, ton visage n'est pas normal...

A cette phrase, l'ancien bandonné se raidit, fixant son interlocuteur qui était partit en flèche à l'intérieur de la cuisine, les trois autres qui étaient restés à table ayant tout entendu et se levant déjà pour retenir Reita, sachant l'effet que ce genre de phrase avait sur leur ami. Atsuaki revint de la cuisine quelques secondes après, des ciseaux à la main, et se planta devant le blond qui n'avait pas du tout bougé, et plaça le bandeau entre les deux lames du ciseaux.

Fais pas ça... menaça son propriétaire

… Mais tu sais... continua celui qui détenait les ciseaux sans même faire attention à ce qui venait d'être dit.

Il pressa chaque côté des ciseaux d'un coup sec, et le tissu blanc tomba au sol, coupé en deux sous les yeux d'un Reita étrangement désespéré. Celui-ci se pencha et ramassa lentement les deux bouts, serrant les mâchoires en bouillonnant intérieurement, les autres retenant leur souffle en sentant que leur ami allait exploser. Le nouveau venu avait dit et fait la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et chacun appréhendait la réaction de celui qui prenait d'habitude tout à la légère. Tout, sauf ça.

… Le mien ne l'est pas non plus, mais j'ai finit par l'accepter, termina Atsuaki, relevant sa mèche et mettant ainsi son visage exposé devant tout le monde. Peut-être que tu as un beau visage et que tu peux en profiter, mais tu n'avais pas à me dire tout ça. »

Reita se refroidit d'un coup en lâchant son ex-bandeau, ayant seulement _entraperçut _son visage la dernière fois, tandis que les autres spectateurs laissaient tomber leurs couverts avec un raffut pas possible. Si ils s'attendaient à ça ! La propriétaire leur avait demandé de le transformer en gentleman, mais elle avait oublié de préciser une chose : il n'était pas _beau, _il était_ be_...

'tchoum ! Hum, excusez-moi mais je crois que j'ai attrapé un mauvais rhume, je commence à avoir étrangement chaud... Je crois bien qu'il vas vous falloir attendre pour avoir la suite, le temps que ça se calme, à moins qu'Hizumi-kun n'ait la bonté de continuer la narration. Ou peut-être Zéro ou Karyu. Dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas continuer dans mon état, donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre si personne n'a pris la relève d'ici là !

_**Tsukasa-kun**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Bon bah comme personne ne s'est dévoué c'est moi, Karyu, qui prend la relève dans cette grande période de questionnements dans laquelle vous a laissé mon cher collègue et ami (j'vous jure, celui là...) Tsukasa-kun, qui est : quelle était donc la fin de ce « _be _» ? Et bien tout simplement... Ah mon stylo est tombé, attendez deux secondes (le premier qui dit que je peux pas écrire parce que je suis un squelette en plastique et que j'ai pas d'articulations, il s'en prend une par une main à cinq doigt, et bel et bien articulée...). Voilà c'est bon, je l'ai récupéré ! Je disais donc...

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant, Karyu...

Ah... Je vous présente Zero, crâne, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de faire des remarques à deux balles toutes les trois minutes. Comment Atsuaki fait-il donc pour le supporter, là est la question. D'ailleurs en parlant de question, je devais répondre à une des vôtres avant que ce caillou ambulant ne vienne m'interrompre. C'est bizarre que je sois devenu poli d'un seul coup aussi... M'enfin bon, vous vous fichez bien de ça !

Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, toi ?

Je voulais juste dire que depuis tout à l'heure tu es déjà censé avoir répondu depuis longtemps à leur question, justement... T'aime bien faire durer le plaisir, hein ?

Et alors, ça te dérange boule de billard ?

Moi non, mais j'en connais qui patientent depuis le dernier chapitre et qui vont _peut-être_ – je dis bien _peut-être_ – te sauter dessus dans les secondes qui suivent et te réduire au même état que le mien.

Dit comme ça...

T'as tout de suite moins envie de faire le malin, pas vrai ?

Oh c'est bon ! Et puis déjà dégage, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Je voulais juste mettre en garde les lecteurs contre ta mauvaise foie, histoire qu'il savent quoi faire quand tu les fais mijoter.

Pff, ils savent même pas où je suis...

Justement, je suis là pour dire que tu te trouve dans la chambre d'A...

Nan ferme-là et casse-toi ! Tu vas voir, je vais te shooter dedans tellement fort que tu va rouler dans tout le manoir !

Hum... Tu viens de leur dire toi-même où tu es...

Et merde... Bon bah je vais faire un petit tour chez ma tante...

C'est ça, et passe-lui le bonjour de ma part ! »

Et c'est ainsi que moi Zero, j'ai pris la relève. Vous avez vraiment pas de chance mes pauvres enfants, Tsukasa-kun qui attrape un mauvais rhume, Hizumi-kun qui est trop occupé à essayer ses nouveaux organes, et vous avez faillis vous farcir Karyu. Heureusement que je suis là ! Ah, et pour votre question, la réponse était bien « _belle _», comme la plupart l'avaient déjà trouvé. Que je suis bon...

D'ailleurs pour en revenir à la fameuse réponse que vous attentiez tous en trépignant comme un pou sur la tête d'un chauve (sur ce coup-là ça m'arrange pas, il faudrait que je pense à faire comme Hizumi-kun et m'acheter des cheveux...) revenons à la source de sa question, qui était justement mon jeune ami Atsuaki. Si je me souviens bien, les jeunes gens présents dans cette pièce avait eu cette réaction parce qu'il avait soulevé sa frange, donc retournons voir comment cela à évolué depuis.

Le bandeau du jeune Reita était retourné par terre, son propriétaire trop sous le choc pour pouvoir avoir une autre réaction, ainsi que ses trois autres amis qui tiraient des têtes de trois pieds de longs, s'attendant à toutes les possibilités les plus horribles et dégoutantes, mais sûrement pas à... _ça_. Qui aurait crût (à par moi bien sûr !) que sous ces cheveux sombres et hirsutes qui n'avaient pas été coupés depuis près de deux ans, se cachait en réalité un visage en total opposition avec son apparence, si on enlevait le visage - que l'on ne voyait de toute façon pas.

Atsuaki prit leur réaction pour ce qu'elle n'était pas et lança un regard dur à l'assemblée, avant de partir précipitamment en lançant les ciseaux au sol, faisant un raffut abominable qui eut le don de faire sortir nos quatre colocataires de leur torpeur. Il était temps. Kai secoua la tête pour essayer d'effacer de ses pensées le visage du neveu, et s'avança vers un Reita raide comme un piquet, avant de lui poser une main compatissante et pleine de soutient sur l'épaule.

« Je crois que tu l'as froissé, se contenta-t-il de dire, soutenant mentalement son ami pour ce qu'il risquait de subir plus tard, ayant constaté le caractère plus que surchauffé de leur nouveau colocataire.

Mais...euh... il... elle... non ? baragouina Reita, ouvrant et fermant la bouche pas pur réflexe à cause de son estomac qui, inconsciemment, lui dictait de manger à cette heure si avancée de la soirée.

Au lieu de te demander si t'as fait une gaffe - puisque tout le monde sauf toi semble conscient que c'en était une énorme - je voudrais plutôt savoir pourquoi ell... il s'est enflammé comme ça quand Reita a ouvert la bouche, demanda Aoi en se calant dans sa chaise, faisant tourner des méninges qui d'habitude ne marchaient pas pour ce genre de chose.

Comment tu sais qu'il voulait dire ça ? Moi j'ai juste entendu des bégaiements bizarres, lança Ruki en se grattant la tête, se demandant si il n'avait pas eu un bug le temps de quelques secondes.

Des années d'expérience, mon cher. Vois-tu, pour séduire une femme, il faut d'abords apprendre à la comprendre, dans tous les sens du terme, après, il n'y a plus qu'à se plier à ses exigences, et viendra un moment où ça sera elle qui se pliera sous...

Aoi, c'est à Ruki que tu parles là, garde tes phéromones surchauffées pour toi, intervint Kai en toussotant, plus gêné que le petit blond qui n'avait pas compris où le playboy voulait en venir et lançait des regards interrogateurs aux deux autres.

Quoi ? J'allais simplement dire...

Tais-toi !

… sous les tiennes, termina un Aoi fier d'avoir enfin eu Kai à un petit jeu qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement, la feinte. Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne à ce que je dise ça, espèce de sale coincé.

En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui était coincé sur le lustre il y a à peine quelques minutes... Te reste-t-il encore assez de sex-appeal ? Dit sournoisement Kai, un demi-sourire collé aux lèvres devant l'air choqué de l'autre brun.

Les gars, je crois que Reita est cassé...

Pas grave, il l'a cherché », répondirent les deux autres en se dirigeant en même temps vers ce qu'ils avaient devinés être la chambre d'Atsuaki, laissant Ruki seul se débrouiller avec l'autre blond, qui continuait d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche à intervalles réguliers.

Aoi et Kai partirent donc en exploration des couloirs en essayant de piocher la bonne porte et tomber sur la chambre d'Atsuaki, l'un cherchant à s'en faire fumer les oreilles ce qui avait pu lui causer une telle réaction, et l'autre se demandant s'il n'allait pas finalement sombrer du côté obscur de la force, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, se rappelant le visage du jeune homme, qui était plus beau que la plupart de ses conquête féminines... Je ne veux pas dire mon petit, mais à t'entendre, toi et tes pensées perverses, j'ai bien envie de te frapper... Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de dormir à côté de mon jeune ami !

… Sur sa table de chevet.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant une porte que ce sale coureur de jupon avait repéré. Il se souvenait de l'aura qui émanait de la cuisine lorsque le nouveau venu coupait le poisson, et de cette pièce se dégageait quelque chose du même genre, mais encore plus malsain, ce qui fit frémir le jeune homme. Peut-être était-il en train d'étriper non pas un mais tout un ban entier de poisson ? Peut-être même qu'il les accrochait au plafond pour les vider de leur sang, avant de les décapiter pour ensuite les...

Il sursauta lorsque Kai posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, le sortant de ses pensées qui commençaient à devenir inquiétantes, et mis ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, le regardant avec intensité comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, sérieux comme jamais Kai n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir. En effet, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter...

« Kai, j'ai été heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Quoiqu'il arrive à l'intérieur de cette pièce, quoique nous puissions voir ou même entendre, sache que je t'ai toujours apprécié à ta juste valeur, même si tu m'énerve à me faire passer pour un abruti de première et me rabaisser sens cesse. Bon courage mon ami, et soyons soudés jusqu'à la fin !

Euh... Moi aussi, mais tu sais... Je pars pas à la guerre là... fit Kai, les yeux ronds sous le coup de la surprise.

Tais-toi, c'est un grand moment d'émotion pour le lecteur là », le coupa Aoi en prenant une grande inspiration, comme s'il il retenait des larmes, fermant les yeux pour que ça fasse encore plus vrai.

Le brun regarda le percé avec beaucoup de pitié, même si le principal concerné était bien trop occupé à réciter un « Marie Pleine De Grâce », son fameux crucifix dans les mains, et ne laissa même pas le temps à celui-ci de se préparer psychologiquement avant d'ouvrir la porte, tout de suite soufflé par une bouffée de... de quoi d'ailleurs ? Bref on s'en fout, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est qu'un cri à percer les tympans résonna dans le modeste manoir, réveillant pour de bon Reita (pas trop tôt) et faisant trembler Ruki de la tête aux pieds.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent avant de courir dans la direction du cri, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Durant leur course, quelque chose provoqua un coup de vent, mais ils n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent leur virée pour retrouver Kai, plaqué contre le mur devant une porte, la main sur son pauvre cœur qui semblait près à partir faire un petit sprint, et les yeux exorbités.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'exclama Reita, ne s'attendant pas à voir le Kai calme et posé dans un tel état un jour.

Les gars, on va avoir besoin de renforts... se contenta d'articuler le brun, se relavant comme il le pouvait.

A cette phrase Ruki fronça les sourcils, avant de trouver un crucifix par terre. Étrangement, cet objet lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Soudain, il eut une pensée pour Aoi, qui n'était visiblement pas là alors qu'il l'avait vu en compagnie de Kai.

Où est Aoi ?

Je crois qu'il est repartit dans le salon...

Alors c'était ça le coup de vent... » marmonna Reita, grimaçant pour ne pas rire en sachant déjà ce que l'autre était partit faire là-bas.

*** Pendant ce temps dans le salon ***

Une mouche alla se poser sur une des ampoule du lustre, se nettoyant les antennes à l'aide de ses petites pattes poilues, comme nous le voyons souvent faire lorsque nous voyons quelques unes de ses congénère sur notre généreuse tranche de côte de bœuf, ou encore sur les bananes avariées que l'on a eu la flemme de jeter, lui permettant ainsi d'élever ses petits à l'intérieur. Comme c'est mignon. Mais justement, cette mouche n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa toilette, une main atterrissant là où quelques secondes avant elle se tenait.

« Jésus Marie Joseph, mon sex-appeal... » gémit quelqu'un du haut de ce lustre, qui commence à devenir tristement célèbre parmi ces chers lecteurs que vous êtes.

*** Retour au couloir ***

Reita allait poser la main sur la poignée de cette fameuse porte, mais Kai l'en empêcha en lui sautant dessus, comme si cette pièce contenait un siècle de détritus non recyclés, et l'odeur qui allait avec bien sûr. Le petit blond se baissa et regarda sous la fente de la porte pendant que les deux autres cherchait qui avait raison ou tord quant à la tactique à adopter pour ouvrir cette planche de bois sans trop de dégâts. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était consistait juste en une faible lumière qui changeait de couleur toutes les trois secondes, accompagnée de voix lointaines qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Pendant ce temps Kai et Reita s'étaient mis d'accord, et le brun sortit son portable avant de composer _le _numéro qui pouvait les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Bizarrement, le blond boudait dans son coin et ne semblait pas apprécier plus que ça la tournure qu'avait pris le débat, mais il ne dit rien et laissa ce cher Yutaka faire ce qu'il avait à faire. En même temps, avoir quelqu'un de pareil dans ses contacts ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, et pour ça, Reita avait un grand respect envers son colocataire.

« Oui, c'est Kai... non pas pour une extermination de poulpes... c'est quoi ton histoire de panoplie et d'accessoires ?... mais t'emmène ce que tu veux, ça me regarde pas !... non, tout mais pas Catwoman... c'est ça, à tout à l'heure... »

Mon pauvre, c'était pas trop dur ? S'enquit Reita en voyant que son ami tremblait nerveusement.

Pas Catwoman... Non... »

Et bien, d'après la réaction de Kai plus qu'inquiétante après ce coup de file, vous êtes en droit (et moi avec puisque je n'en sais pas plus que vous... bien sûr je blague, vous avez vu cet humour à en décoiffer un chauve ? Halala, je suis vraiment trop fort...) de vous poser quelques question sur la personne qui était au bout du file, et sa capacité à mettre un homme si calme et sûr de lui dans un état pareil.

Quelle est donc cette chanson qui ressemble à un générique de dessin animé que nous entendons ? Cela semble venir du salon... Reita aida Kai à tenir droit, le pauvre brun étant repris par ses tremblements, encore plus forts que la fois précédente, avant de se diriger à contre-cœur vers la source du bruit, sachant pertinemment ce qui en était la cause.

« Il est arrivé... »

Bon, je vais arrêter de vous faire attendre plus que ça, après tout je ne m'appelle pas Karyu, et nous allons tout de suite retourner au salon, où une véritable tempête de coups de pieds faisait rage sur le lustre. Ce fameux lustre. Évidemment vous l'aurez tous deviné, un des combattant n'est autre qu'Aoi, mais le deuxième portait un étrange masque de... Spider-man ? Le brun se tenait à la force des bras et essayait d'envoyer valser son adversaire à l'aide de ses pieds en criant des « Lâche ce lustre ! » ou encore des « Saute de là sale illuminé ! ». Encore des phrases pleines de philosophie, comme à son habitude.

Seulement, lorsque les trois manquant pénétrèrent dans le salon, la _chose_ fut déconcentrée et Aoi en profita pour lui envoyer son pied dans la face. Le pauvre était contre la violence, mais il y avait des jours où il fallait savoir se battre. A la loyale ou pas, d'ailleurs. L'homme araignée lâcha la branche du lustre sous les acclamations du percé, avant de se relever et d'arracher son masque, laissant voir un visage plus que pas mal mais contrarié au plus haut point, et des cheveux mi-longs blond à racine noires.

« C'est pas cool, mon masque est foutu ! Se plaignit l'inconnu en faisant une mine boudeuse, cherchant en même temps quelque chose dans sa poche. Mais c'est pas grave, j'en ai un deuxième de rechange, et un troisième au cas ou !

Le playboy de la maisonnée s'installa confortablement sur le meuble du plafond, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, avant de regarder Kai d'un air inquiet. Il savait l'effet que faisait ce jeune homme à son ami puisque la dernière fois il avait dû rester couché toute une semaine à marmonner des « Catwoman... Catwoman... Non, pas le fouet... » et en faisait même encore des cauchemars la nuit. En bref, c'était pas beau à voir.

Le jeune homme à la crinière blonde remis donc son deuxième masque et zieuta la pièce avant d'apercevoir Kai, qui tressaillit en sentant son regard se poser sur lui, et de lui sauter littéralement dessus en criant un énorme « Kainounet, ça fait si longtemps ! ».

*** Dans la tête de Kai ***

_Nooon ! Pourquoi donc est-ce que j'ai appelé cette erreur de la nature ? Ce regard vicieux posé sur moi, je le sens sans même voir ses petits yeux malsains...Et puis cette voix détestable, qui me hante jour et nuit, et même à chaque fois que j'essaye de regarder un film Marvel avec des amis... Non, je n'en peux plus, il faut que tout ça s'arrête !_

_Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça...? … Non, ne me saute pas dessus, pitié... NOOOOOON !_

*** Retour à la réalité ***

Tout se passa au ralenti. L'homme araignée prenant son élan pour se jeter sur le brun. Le visage de Kai qui se déformait tandis qu'il comprenait ce qui allait arriver. Son expression de peur intense alors que le jeune blond posait le premier pieds d'une longues (en fait quatre pas) lignée devant lui. Le pied du pauvre brun qui, dans la panique, se prend dans celui de Reita. Le masqué qui prend son envole dans un saut calculé au millimètre près. La pauvre « victime » qui tombe de tout son long sur le sol, écrasé par la masse qui venait de le percuter. Aoi hurlant son cri de désespoir profond, impuissant de son perchoir à faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher ce drame. Reita, qui s'était pris le pied dans celui de Kai, qui tombe lui aussi à la renverse.

Pour enfin faire le bilan des dégâts, qui n'est pas celui que vous croyez.

Aoi est toujours en haut du lustre et fait la tête de la personne sur le pont dans le célèbre tableau « Le Cri » (mes hommages au peintre pour avoir su capturer cette expression si rare sur ce sale coureur de jupon), Kai est écrasé non pas par l'homme masqué, contrairement à ce que vous pensiez, mais par Reita, qui est lui-même sous la pseudo araignée. Petit problème, l'inconnu est mal tombé et c'est dans un charmant baiser que nos deux blond se sont retrouvés (oui oui, je fais aussi dans la poésie...). Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire de vous décrire la tête de notre crêté à ce moment précis, ni se qui se passe dans son petit crâne de poulet frit, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Kai est actuellement hors service, trop d'émotion en une seule journée.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Reita, hors de lui, envoyant valser l'inconnu à l'autre bout de la salle avant de s'essuyer les lèvres jusqu'à les faire devenir écarlates.

Tu sais Reita, le rouge à lèvres t'irait sûrement très bien... tenta Aoi pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Toi ta gueule ou je te dévisse ton putain de lustre et t'étrangle avec ton pseudo sex-appeal, avant d'arracher et te faire bouffer ce qui fait de toi un homme après les avoir trempée dans du vinaigre ! »

Le concerné pâlit à cette réplique et vérifia inconsciemment que ces précieux bijoux de famille, sans lesquels il n'était rien, étaient toujours à leur place habituelle, et non pas au fond de sa gorge ou d'une bassine de vinaigre, tandis que Ruki observait la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire entre Kai qui ne bougeait plus, choqué à vie par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ces yeux combinée aux anciennes à cause desquelles il avait été cloué au lit, Reita qui était près à faire exploser la moitié du Japon dans l'espoir de faire oublier cet épisode plutôt fâcheux, Aoi qui perdait son sex-appeal un peu plus à chaque secondes qu'il passait sur ce lustre, et notre homme masqué qui vomissait dans son coin, le baiser n'étant visiblement pas passé non plus.

Il choisit finalement de calmer un peu le jeu et d'aller voir l'inconnu, Kai le médiateur étant en panne pour le moment. Il s'approcha donc du jeune blond, qu'il connaissait un peu, et décida de parler de la raison pour laquelle Kai l'avait appelé et demandé de venir. Surtout que c'était la seule personne assez malade pour pouvoir faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu de lui faire faire.

« Euh... Hiroto ?

Appelle-moi... Spider-Hiro !

Euh... Spider-Hiro ?

Ouais quoi...? fit l'intéressé en reprenant son souffle, ses vomissement s'étant enfin stoppés.

Hum... Je voulais juste te parler de la raison pour laquelle Kai t'as demandé de venir.

Kai... Pourquoi il est jamais content de me voir ? Couina celui qui s'appelait apparemment Hiroto, la mine pleurnicheuse.

Si, il est très content... tellement content qu'il tombe dans les pommes...

C'est vrai ? Je vais pouvoir venir plus souvent alors !

Euh déjà essaye de faire ce qu'on te demande, on verra après, se rattrapa Ruki, qui ne voulait pas vraiment que le jeune homme vienne trop souvent au manoir pour la santé de Kai.

Alors, c'est quoi votre truc cette fois ?

C'est une mission assez délicate, alors il va falloir que tu sois super prudent... »

Et c'est ainsi que je vais prendre congé, puisqu'il commence à se faire tard que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de ne pas avoir les yeux en face des trous (ce qui n'est pas possible vu que je n'ai pas de globes oculaires !) demain matin, donc à une prochaine fois peut-être. Tout ce que je vous souhaite est de ne jamais tomber sur Karyu ! Bonne nuit !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4**_

Huhu... Bonjour chers lecteurs, c'est Hizumi-kun ! Je sais que je me suis absenté pendant assez longtemps, mais je pense que mes amis ont bien pris soin de vous ! Enfin, je l'espère... M'enfin en parlant de ça, je ne sais même pas où notre fidèle Zero s'est arrêté, n'étant pas là lorsqu'il vous narrait les péripéties de ces jeunes hommes... Attendez, je m'en vais lui demander

Hum, excusez-moi pour l'attente, mais il a fallut que je l'arrache des griffes de Karyu, qui se faisait un malin plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il était chauve en scandant sur les toits, une plume sur son chapeau, que c'était lui qui l'avait scalpé à l'époque où il lui restait trois fils sur le crâne. Cette bande d'organismes unicellulaires...

Bref, si j'avais bien compris, Ruki était en train de chuchoter les instructions dont on ne savais pas grand chose à Spider-Hiro, Kai était pour le moment hors-service, Aoi était suspendu à son lustre en tant que pur et simple spectateur, évitant ainsi de se prendre un coup malencontreux de la part d'un Reita très énervé. C'est bon, j'ai cerné le tableau.

Revenons à la tâche que venait de confier Ruki à Spider-Hiro. D'après les bribes que nous avions pu intercepter, ça semblait loin d'être facile pour notre petit blond adepte du déguisement. Mais après tout ne nous prononçons pas trop vite, nous ne connaissons pas ses réelles capacités... Enfin c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite si j'ai visé dans le mille.

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux d'un mouvement énergique de la tête, visiblement décidés, et Spider-Hiro remit son masque en place et s'éclipsa discrètement sous une tape d'encouragement de la part de Ruki. Celui-ci se décida ensuite à essayer de réanimer Kai, qui murmurait encore les mêmes atrocités, ne cherchant même pas à arrêter les deux autres dans leur bataille verbale. Enfin bataille, c'était vite dit...

« Descend de là si t'es un homme ! Mugit Reita, essayant de sauter pour atteindre ce maudit lustre où l'autre était suspendu.

Il y a des fois où il faut assumer sa part de féminité mon petit, ce que je fais quand la situation est critique, comme tu peux le voir...

T'as peur sale taffiole ?

J'ai juste pas très envie de me faire défigurer, rétorqua le percé en poussant un bâillement sonore, ce qui énerva encore plus son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci, la colère décuplant ses forces (comment ça c'est pas possible ?), sauta plus haut que les fois précédentes et attrapa le pied d'Aoi qui, ne s'y attendant pas, vacilla et s'agrippa à l'attache du lustre, ne voulant surtout pas finir entre les crocs du blond en pétard (au sens propre comme au figuré...). Sauf qu'il avait visiblement oublié un point crucial : une attache est faite pour attacher, et non pas pour tirer dessus ni s'y cramponner.

Vous l'aurez bien compris, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le lustre descendit subitement de trois centimètres, figeant les deux jeunes hommes qui avait un étrange mauvais pressentiment, avant que l'objet décoratif ne s'écroule complètement, les entraînant tous deux dans sa chute. Un énorme fracas retentit, tandis qu'Aoi et Reita se réceptionnaient comme ils le pouvaient.

Le crêté s'en tira parfaitement bien, ayant l'habitude des choses physique, mais le brun se retrouva une jambe au dessus de l'épaule (souple le bougre !) et un bras coincé sous l'aisselle de l'autre, n'ayant pas tout à fait compris ce qui lui arrivait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son magnifique lustre à terre, les ampoules éclatés et les cristaux éparpillés sur le sol.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, HENRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Ce cri de désespoir pur et dur réussi à réveiller Kai, alerté par cet hurlement à en déchirer le cœur. Le pauvre venait à peine de se relever qu'une vision post-apocalyptique s'offrit à lui : Aoi, entouré d'une aura noir plus que meurtrière, un sourire convulsif scotché à ses lèvres, en train de déployer sa jambe coincé de telle façon qu'on aurait dit qu'il était dépourvu de toute articulation.

Celui-ci se leva lentement, empoignant au passage un couteau présent sur la table, avant de de se tourner lentement vers Reita, un air complètement dément sur le visage. Ruki s'était caché derrière Kai, qui n'en menait pas vraiment large non plus, tandis que le playboy pointait son couteau en direction du grand blond. Personne ne savait quoi faire, n'ayant jamais vu Aoi dans un état pareil, et encore moins armé et près à en découdre avec qui que ce soit.

Toi... Tu as tué Henry... Espèce de... De crotte !

Oula, c'est puissant... commenta Kai en tiquant, s'attendant à une rafale d'insulte toutes plus crues les unes que les autres.

Je me permettrai un petit commentaire à part, mais, en même temps, c'est Aoi, que vouliez-vous qu'il dise…? D'ailleurs cette petite boutade n'eut le don que de faire hausser un sourcil à ce cher Reita, qui avait plus envie de rire que de trembler. Il ne put évidemment pas retenir un pouffement qui se voulait discret, mais que tout le monde entendit, mettant encore plus en colère notre pauvre Aoi.

Morte couille, de quel droit tu ris ?

Hem...

Sale bouseux !

'Scuse-moi...

Chiure de guano !

Mais...

Anus de poulpe !

T'es ridicule, là...

Résidus de... QUOI ? De quel droit oses-tu m'insulter ?

C'est pas toi qui m'insulte depuis tout à l'heure, là ? Tenta Reita, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire devant les injures de plus en plus débile et dépassées de son colocataire.

Puisque vous semblez tous contre moi, vous qui avez tué Henry, je vais me suicider en sautant par la fenêtre ! S'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers ladite fenêtre d'un pas décidé.

C'est théoriquement impossible, on est au rez de chaussée, fit posément Kai, qui reconnaissait enfin le Aoi qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Et bien je vais me pendre avec ma braguette !

C'est théoriquement impossible aussi, on ne peut pas s'étouffer avec une braguette Aoi...

Lapsus révélateur... souffla Reita, qui était bel et bien mort de rire.

Alors je vais m'ouvrir les veines !

C'est théoriquement impos... Nan déconne pas ! » S'écria Kai en se jetant sur le brun, qui avait pris une pose théâtrale, la larme à l'œil, tenant son couteau comme une paire de baguettes.

Enfin bref, pendant que tout ce petit monde débattait pour savoir si oui ou non, la mort d'Henry méritait le suicide d'Aoi ou le meurtre de Reita, une ombre plus que discrète se faufilait dans les couloirs du manoir, cherchant une porte bien en particulier, qu'elle trouva sans trop de difficultés. La masse furtive ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce sans un bruit, refermant le battant derrière lui.

Étrangement, le seul bruit qui nous parvint alors que nous nous éloignions déjà de la scène, fut un cri étouffé, suivit d'un rire délirant, mais pas dans le bon sens. J'ai l'impression que plus l'histoire avance, plus ce manoir est sujet à des évènements de plus en plus sordides...

Dans le salon les jeunes gens avaient enfin réussis à dissuader Aoi de se s'ouvrir les veines, tandis qu'un homme étrange jouait un air de violon dans le coin de la pièce pour donner un peu plus de sentiments à la scène. Mais qui est-ce donc ? Réponse plus tard, mes amis...

Tous soufflaient donc de soulagement à part notre playboy, qui boudait à côté de l'inconnu au violon, les bras croisés sur son torse, avant que Kai ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose qui semblait le réjouir, voir même le rendre littéralement heureux, comme si il avait été confesser ses péchers (si il en a...) et ressortait plus léger que jamais.

« Dites-moi... Hiroto serait pas enfin partit ?

Nan, je l'ai juste mis au courant de sa mission, et je pense qu'il est en train de se débrouiller comme il peut en ce moment, répondit simplement Ruki en commençant à débarrasser (enfin) la table.

A ces mots, Kai esquissa un étrange sourire, comme si il venait de faire quelque chose de pas très recommandé, mais qu'il avait apprécié au plus haut point. Les deux autres le regardèrent en haussant un sourcil inquiet, tandis que Aoi était en train de se tailler une bavette avec l'inconnu, qui avait arrêté de jouer de son violon pour lui parler.

Euh Kai... Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? C'est flippant... fit Reita en penchant la tête sur le côté, s'approchant du brun comme pour vérifier si il n'était pas malade.

Si il réussi, il s'en tirera avec un énorme traumatisme psychologique et ne pourra jamais revenir ici, et si il échoue, il se fera disséquer, voire même pire... Dans tous les cas je suis gagnant...

Puis il se mit à rire avec une sorte de démence, une lueur effrayante au fond de ses pupilles qui fixaient un point fixe sur le mur d'en face. Les deux autres se concertèrent du regard avant de s'éclipser discrètement, Kai n'étant visiblement pas dans son état normal, tandis qu'Aoi faisait de même, l'étrange inconnu ayant déjà disparu. Le brun continua de rire un bon moment seul dans le salon, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai décrété qu'il avait assez savouré ce moment de victoire et repartir dans sa chambre, attendant le résultat.

Aoi était donc reparti dans sa chambre, appelant à contre cœur la propriétaire pour la prévenir que son lustre avait rendu l'âme et qu'il en fallait un nouveau. Le jeune percé était près à adopter n'importe lequel, la mort d'Henry l'ayant grandement traumatisé, tandis que Ruki et Reita s'étaient enfermés dans la leur, ayant décidé qu'il était déjà tard et qu'il fallait dormir pour être en forme aux cours du lendemain.

Le plus grand des deux blond avait remit un bandeau avant de se coucher, mais il dormit d'un sommeil plus qu'agité, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Vous vous demandez bien ce qui peut se passer dans la petite tête, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je vais vous faire le privilège de vous laisser le plaisir de le voir...

*** Début du rêve ***

_Euh... Pourquoi j'suis dans la cuisine là ? Bon c'est pas grave, de toute façon du temps que le frigo est près de moi, tout va bien... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir m'enfiler ? Cornichons ? Patates ? Nouilles ? Oh, un hamburger... Allez c'est parti, je me prends ça ! Hum... Allez, un bon coca avec ça et c'est bon. J'ouvre la porte pour sortir de la cuisine quand une voix désincarnée résonne dans la pièce, me faisant tomber sous l'effet de la surprise et les tremblements des murs._

_« Reita, tu as péché... fait une voix grave et stricte._

_Gé ? Vous êtes qui vous ?_

_Je suis Masatoshi... Le roi du jambon cru ! _

_Sur cette phrase encore plus philosophiques que les miennes, pour dire à quel point j'suis choqué, j'écarquille les yeux pendant qu'un éclair aveuglant me les explose. Quand je les rouvre, le visage d'un mec avec une lentille rouge me regardant sévèrement et entouré d'un halo blanc apparaît devant moi. Je me relève et le regarde, avant de me foutre de sa gueule bien comme il faut. Il a l'air bien con avec son auréole à la Jésus !_

_De quel droit oses-tu rire devant moi ? Hurle la voix en faisant trembler les murs encore plus fort, faisant tomber la lampe du plafond._

_C'est juste que l'auréole blanche ça fait un peu couillon..._

_Ah... Attends je change la couleur... C'est mieux là ?_

_Ouais le rouge c'est plus classe !_

_Okay' ! Hum... Où en étais-je déjà..._

_Vous étiez en train de m'engueuler parce que je me foutais de vous._

_Ah oui donc... De quel droit oses-tu rire devant moi ?_

_Je viens de vous répondre..._

_Tu... Hum...On ne se moque pas du dieu du jambon cru, mon enfant !_

_Si vous l'dites... Et vous comptez me garder là combien de temps ? Parce que j'ai _

_pas que ça à foutre moi !_

_Je suis là parce que tu as péché, mon petit ! Fait de nouveau la voix, un peu en colère._

_J'ai fait quoi encore ?_

_Tu n'as pas mangé de jambon cru depuis une semaine..._

… _C'est tout ?_

_C'est déjà trop ! Pour expier ce pécher, tu es condamné à faire la diète de la viande durant sept jour ! Le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour créer le cochon sur Terre !_

_Hein de quoi ? NAAAAAAAAAAN ! Pas la diète !_

_Mouahahahaha ! »_

*** Fin du rêve ***

Reita se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, transpirant comme si il venait de courir le trois fois cinq cent, avant sortir de sa chambre en trombe, courant dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il se jeta sur le frigo en cherchant désespérément un bout de jambon cru, mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait aucun trace de la viande responsable de son impardonnable pécher (selon lui, vu ce qu'il encourait...), il se rabattit donc sur un énorme saucisson sec, en espérant que ça ferait l'affaire.

Son repas de minuit terminé, il s'en alla tranquillement en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappel de Spider-Hiro. Il fit donc demi-tour en se demandant si il avait finalement réussi et était sortit de la pièce, où si il y était encore et s'était fait trucider, avant d'arriver devant la fameuse porte, posant avec hésitation la main sur la poignée. D'après la réaction de Kai, d'habitude si calme et contrôlé, Reita avait beau être une tête brûlée, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps de réfléchir. Je dis bien « de temps en temps ».

Il finit par pousser la porte, passant lentement la tête par l'entrebâillement, et plisser les paupières, la pièce étant plongé dans l'obscurité. Le temps que ses yeux se fassent, il eut le temps de détailler ce qui se trouvait sur les étagères à proximité de lui, lui faisant esquisser une grimace de dégoût, sentant le saucisson pas encore digéré remonter légèrement. Des organes dans du formol sur les étagères et des choses visqueuse suspendues au plafond par des fils...

Il rentra néanmoins dans la pièce en essayant de faire comme si il ne voyait rien, et commença à l'explorer. Il aperçu Tsukasa-kun et s'approcha lentement, sur ses gardes au cas ou quelque chose tapis au fond de l'obscurité ne lui saute dessus. Il joua un peu avec sa main sans tendons et...

« Arrête un peu avec tes descriptions débiles, s'il-te-plaît...

Tais-toi donc Tsukasa-kun, il risque de t'entendre !

Humpf... »

Je disais donc qu'il jouait avec la main de Tsukasa-kun, lorsqu'il vit Zero sur une table basse à côté. Le jeune blond le pris donc en main sous les protestation muettes de mon ami, qui se muèrent en cri d'indignation contenus lorsque Reita commença à lui frotter le crâne avec une de ses manches de sweat, essayant vainement de le faire briller. Pauvre de lui, il n'a vraiment pas de chance... Il reposa ensuite la boule d'os et vint dans ma direction, tâtant mes organes avec un sourire amusé. Petit salaud, ce n'est pas drôle du tout, et ils m'ont coûtés cher... Et heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu Karyu, parce qu'il ne s'en serait pas sortit indemne...

Lorsque, au moment où j'allais me manifester – il allait finir par salir mes beaux organes ! - un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière, il fit volte-face, me laissant enfin tranquille. Le jeune homme scruta le noir, mais n'arrivant pas à distinguer grand chose commença à arpenter la pièce, toujours sur ses gardes, se demandant ce qui était la cause de ce son. Il longeait les murs et allait finir par ressortir de la pièce, n'ayant rien trouvé et commençant à stresser pas mal, lorsqu'il arriva dans un coin étrange de la pièce.

Pourquoi ce mur était-il de forme triangulaire, et pas comme les autres ? Plus il se rapprochait, et plus les sons se faisaient distincts, le mettant par réflexe en position de défense, prêt à en découdre si les choses tournaient mal. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se dit qu'il aurait dû prendre un lampe torche... Je vous jure, ce type est irrécupérable ! Il arriva donc devant sur la pointe des pieds, et s'arrêta net en voyant une faible lueur sortir de sous le mur. Mettant son intelligence à rude épreuve, il réussi à se dire qu'il allait devoir palper le mur pour voir ce qui pouvait se tramer de l'autre côté.

Le crêté posa donc doucement ses mains sur le mur, les passant dessus à la recherche d'une quelconque ouverture, avant d'arriver au bout et qu'un de ses doigts ne se coince dans un petit interstice. Je serais lui je n'ouvrirais pas, mais vu qu'il m'a ridiculisé en tripotant mon bel estomac et mon foie flambant neuf, je ne vais rien lui dire et lui laisser la surprise. On ne se joue pas d'Hizumi-kun...

Il rentra un peu plus son doigt dans l'ouverture et tira d'un petit coup sec, faisant bouger le pan du mur de quelques millimètres, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, ne sachant même pas qu'il y avait ce genre de cachettes de le manoir. Il tira un peu plus, de façon à pouvoir passer sa tête par l'ouverture, ce qu'il fit avec tout de même pas mal d'appréhension. Si il avait su, il n'aurait sûrement jamais pris cette initiative...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la cachette, et la première chose qu'il vit fut une énorme télévision à écran plasma qui était en train de passer un film tellement gore qu'il n'aurait, selon ce cher Reita, jamais dû voir le jour. Le producteur devait sûrement être un psychopathe. Durant quelque secondes son regard resta fixé sur la créature qui était en train d'éventrer et manger les intestins d'un homme, lui faisant remonter encore plus le saucisson qu'il venait d'avaler, avant que ses yeux ne se détournent et ne tombe sur le véritable problème.

Les deux « personnes », qui étaient visiblement plongées dans le film se retournèrent en même temps vers l'intrus, leurs têtes faisant une rotation quasi-complète dans un même mouvement, une leur de pure démence meurtrière dans les yeux, qui semblaient étrangement rouges à cause de ce que la télévision était en train de passer. Elles fixèrent toutes deux le pauvre Reita, qui n'en menait pas large malgré son énorme courage, avant que celui-ci ne reconnaisse une des deux entités, qui se trouvait être Hiroto. Ce petit Hiroto blond, innocent et fan des costumes s'était transformé en créature vouée aux ténèbres et à l'occulte...

Les cris des personnes se faisant tuer dans le film faisaient froid dans le dos du pauvre blond, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il voyait à côté de l'ex Spider-Hiro. Cette masse de cheveux tombante et hirsute, cette cape noire à capuche sur la tête, ce sourire malsain qui semblait vous dire que vous aussi, vous alliez y passer, et ces choses gluantes que ses mains semblaient presser par saccades, les faisant gonfler et se dégonfler sous la pression de ses doigts...

Ah tiens, pendant que j'étais en train de vous décrire la scène, Reita était déjà parti en courant, déjà hors du manoir. Mais où allait-il aussi vite ? Réponse la prochaine fois mes amis, pour l'instant les deux choses des ténèbres étaient replongées dans leur film, entourées du noir le plus complet. Et le son à fond, à bien évidemment...

Le matin arriva donc, les réveils sonnant et sortant leurs propriétaires de leur sommeil agité, quelque uns volant, d'autre se recevant juste un bon coup sur le circuit, et le dernier, chanceux, seulement une petite tape sur le bouton marche/arrêt. Évidemment c'était celui de Kai, vous l'aurez compris. Celui-ci se leva d'ailleurs de bien bonne humeur, ne sachant pas ce que Catwoman était devenue, mais se doutant bien qu'elle était arrivée à sa fin. Pauvre Hiroto, paix à son âme...

Le bienheureux, Aoi et Ruki arrivèrent dans le salon en même temps, écarquillant les yeux devant la table pleine de nourriture pour le petit déjeuner, et un Atsuaki recouvert d'une longue cape noire (tiens donc...) en train d'amener la théière encore bouillant sur le dessous de plat, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier blanc qui avait gardé les tâches de sang de la veille. En voyant ça, Aoi ne pu s'empêcher de chercher Henry des yeux mais, voyant le trou du plafond vide, détourna les yeux et versa une petite larme en mémoire de ancien et cher ami.

Les jeunes gens s'installèrent sur leurs chaises respectives, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne remarque l'absence de Reita et Hiroto, regardant un peu partout dans la pièce pour vérifier qu'il ne les avait pas loupé. Pas de trace d'eux. Ruki fronça les sourcils sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit, tandis que Kai, qui avait également fait cette constatation, était mitigé entre l'inquiétude et la satisfaction.

Il se demandait en effet ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Reita pour qu'il loupe le petit déjeuner, _le _repas essentiel de la journée, et était plus qu'heureux de la disparition de Spider-Hiro, espérant au fond de lui qu'il s'était fait avaler par un trou intersidérale ou quelque chose du genre, pour ne plus jamais revenir le hanter dans ses habits de cuir et accompagné de son maudit fouet.

Pendant ce temps-là, le neveu de la propriétaire était repartit dans la cuisine et jouait avec des couteaux aux lames plus qu'effilées, repensant encore au film de la veille, tandis que dans le salon, Hiroto passait à côté de la table, les yeux dans le vague aux cernes violacées et riant nerveusement, traînant des pieds, son masque de Spider-man à moitié déchiré, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et la refermer derrière lui. Et tout ça sous le regard choqué des trois jeunes gens, qui avaient arrêtés leurs geste en pleine course en se rendant compte de l'état du pauvre petit blond, avant de lancer un regard accusateur à Kai, qui essayait de les ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, se sentant tout de même un peu coupable...

« Au fait, où est passé Reita ? » Fit Ruki pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère tant bien que mal.

Un rire délirant se fit entendre de la cuisine, leur filant la chair de poule, Aoi se cramponnant à la table à défaut de l'ex lustre, Ruki étant sur le point de pleurer, et Kai déglutissant avec difficulté. Pourquoi donc Atsuaki a-t-il rit ? Sûrement se doutait-il d'où le blond était parti...

Mais pour le moment, laissons-les manger en paix et se préparer pour les cours. Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu, en cours, et Atsuaki n'échappera pas à la règle du lycée. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que je vais vous raconter la prochaine fois... Où est donc partit Reita ? Comment Aoi, Ruki et Kai vont-il se débrouiller pour faire d'Atsuaki un gentleman, et surtout, le traîner jusqu'au lycée à la lumière du soleil ? Et enfin, qui est cet étrange inconnu qui jouait du violon et discutait avec Aoi, avant de s'éclipser subitement ? Suspens...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Huhu... Salut les gens, c'est Karyu qui vous parle ! Je vois que vous êtes tous très heureux de me revoir vu les têtes que vous tirez, c'est sympa... Et oui, pour votre plus grand bonheur (j'en suis persuadé !) j'ai réussi à enfermer Hizumi-kun dans un placard, planter Zero sur la lampe de chevet (j'ai beau avoir des idées lumineuses, en ce moment, lui, il irradie complètement... Quel jeu de mot, je suis trop fort !) et scotcher Tsukasa-kun au mur, ce qui nous laisse en tête à tête !

Je crois que la dernière fois, l'intello s'était arrêté au matin, non ? Reita a disparu de la surface de la Terre, et les trois autres étaient en plein milieu du petit déjeuner. Sans compter Atsuaki aux fourneaux et Spider-Hiro qui est parti sans dire un mot. Je me suis bien amusé avec lui hier soir, il n'empêche ! Je pense que je vais avancer un peu dans l'histoire et éviter de vous raconter leur quête du crêté, qui s'est soldée par un échec total, et leur tentative pour arracher la veste d'Atsuaki, qui lançait des coups de griffes à quiconque s'approchait de trop près. En effet, celui-ci ne voulait pas rester en petite chemise alors que les uniformes d'été étaient encore en vigueur...

Ils se préparèrent donc et partirent vers le lycée, après ce week-end mouvementé et fort en émotions, accompagnée du neveu pas vraiment enchanté, qui se tenait une bonne dizaine de mètres derrière eux, de peur d'être éblouit par ces créatures étincelantes, dégageant une aura morbide qui faisait fuir même les gens qui osaient s'approcher d'un peu trop près des jeunes hommes. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je saute tous ces passages et vais directement raconter leur arrivée au lycée, non ? Tout simplement parce que je veux directement passer au plus croustillant...

D'ailleurs vous vous doutez bien que ces jeunes personnes ne doivent pas passer inaperçu quand ils arrivent. Oui oui, je vous parle bien ici de groupies, au féminin comme au masculin ! Bien sûr, nos héros répètent toujours la même phrase pour avoir la paix, et, comme je me sens dans un jour de bonté, je vous accorde le privilège de les entendre. Mais d'abords, je vous décris un peu la scène, histoire de vous mettre dans le bain...

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans l'enceinte de l'établissement que toute une troupe se forma autour de nos chers bishonens, hurlante, gesticulante, et surtout, avec des jaillissements de sang à perte de vue. Classique, me direz-vous, sauf qu'Atsuaki, ayant horreur des foules, s'était rapproché d'eux à cause des circonstances, arrachant des cris de protestation aux jeunes filles qui acclamaient jusqu'alors nos lycéens sans vraiment faire attention à lui. Ceux-ci entourèrent le neveu de la propriétaire pour qu'il échappe à leur vue et évite de se prendre un coup d'une groupie plus enflammée que les autres. Mais retournons à leur fameuse parade, seule porte de sortie pour eux !

« Euh... est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser passer... s'il-vous-plaît...? Demanda timidement Ruki, les yeux humides.

Trop mignon !

Jaser de sang.

Excusez-nous mesdemoiselles, mais vous devriez suivre notre exemple et aller en cours, fit calmement Kai avec un léger sourire, mais qui semblait rayonnant pour les demoiselles en question.

Trop élégant !

Fontaine de sang.

Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chatons, je ne serais pas absent très longtemps, termina Aoi en leur faisant un clin d'œil, soufflant au creux de sa main pour envoyer un baiser invisible à l'assemblée.

Trop... »

Tsunami de sang.

Maintenant que toutes leurs prétendantes étaient hors circuit ils purent enfin avancer sans être dérangés, Aoi faisant tout de même attention où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas tâcher de rouge ses chaussures. Les quatre jeunes hommes escortèrent donc Atsuaki jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, refermant la porte derrière lui avec tout de même un peu d'appréhension – pas pour lui mais pour les professeurs... - après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance. Sans avoir eu de réponse en retour, bien évidemment. Ils prirent donc le chemin de leur salle de cours, comme Kai l'avait souligné quelques temps avant, Aoi suivant le mouvement, jusqu'à ce que le percé ne se rende compte de vers où ils se dirigeaient, se stoppant net.

Kai, qui à force connaissait sa réaction par cœur, n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que l'autre brun était en train de se faire doucement la malle. Avec un soupir, notre intelligent matheux attrapa le col de chemise d'Aoi et le retint sans trop de force, sachant que de toute façon c'était une tentative vaine et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir sécher. Comme chaque semaine. Le playboy abandonna au bout de quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers les deux autres, l'air pitoyable et désespéré.

« Les gars... Tout mais pas ça... pleurnicha-t-il, comme si Ruki avait soudain prit possession de son corps, s'agrippant à la manche de Kai comme si il était condamné à la peine de mort.

La SVT n'a jamais tué personne, Aoi... tenta de le rassurer l'autre brun, comme chaque lundi matin.

Je suis sûr que le prof se fera une joie d'inaugurer le premier mort - qui sera soit dit en passant _moi_ – dès qu'il en aura l'occasion !

Tu te fais des films, le prof est sympa je trouve ! Intervint Ruki, souriant pour essayer de consoler son ami, sachant pourtant très bien que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

C'est vrai qu'essayer de me disséquer à chaque cours peut attirer ma sympathie...

Bon allez, on va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas ! » S'exclama Kai en tirant Aoi par le col, insensible à ses protestations et pleurnichements en tout genre. »

Du fond du couloir nous pouvions entendre un cri empli de désespoir, facilement identifiable, mais ne nous attardons pas trop ici. Je pense que vous vous demandez toujours où a bien pu passer ce cher Reita ? Et bien je vais mettre fin au suspens en allant directement le rejoindre. Oui, juste pour contredire ce crâne atteint de calvitie précoce, je ne vais pas faire mon joueur et tout vous dire directement ! Comment ça je recommence déjà avec mes mauvaises habitudes ? N'importe quoi ! Et puis laissez-moi parler si vous voulez connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ! Ou du moins de ma phrase...

Une foule immense était compactée dans cette modeste salle de classe, et beaucoup de gens ne pouvaient que se contenter de regarder par les vitres du couloir. La plupart des personnes semblaient affolées, comme si quelque chose d'abominable était arrivé. En effet, la situation actuelle était plus que grave et risquait d'affecter tout le lycée, ainsi que ses professeurs (mais pour d'autres raison), néanmoins je ne crois pas que vous pensiez ne serait-ce qu'un instant à la véritable raison de tout ce remue-ménage. Je vais simplement vous laisser écouter ce qu'il en est, ce sera plus rapide.

« Reita-kun ? Reita-kun, réponds-nous !

Le dénommé Reita – en réalité la source indirecte de ce raffuts – continuait de fixer le mur d'en face, les sourcils froncés, comme si il avait pris une grande décision qui changerait la face du monde. Quelqu'un osa même le bousculer, mais - chose extrêmement rare – il ne tabassa pas l'auteur de ce geste, bien trop occupé dans ses sombres pensées.

C'est décidé, il faut l'éradiquer... Mais mon loyer va tripler si je fais ça.. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe (inexistante), sans faire attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

Cela dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, intimant aux élèves de reprendre la place qui leur était attribuée. Je ne vous ai pas dis, mais la classe dans laquelle se trouve Reita commence le lundi matin par du japonais, dont le professeur est d'ailleurs leur prof principale. Celui-ci entra d'ailleurs quelques instants après, vêtu d'un kimono traditionnel ( il fallait croire qu'il prenait son rôle très à cœur...) et introduisit le cour de sa voix grave et profonde.

« Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end !

Oui général, sauf pour notre crêté qui restait dans son petit coin à méditer sur un plan pour éradiquer on ne savait quoi.

Bien ! s'exclama alors le prof avec son sourire si craquant. Je vais donc en profiter pour casser un peu la monotonie, puisqu'aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouveau camarade de classe ! Vas-y, entres.

A ces mots, Reita dressa l'oreille (je suis bien conscient qu'il en ai deux, mais que voulez-vous, les expressions..). La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, faisant pénétrer une aura pesante et sombre, avant que le nouveau venu ne s'avance, faisant décrocher la mâchoire de notre cher blond, qui resta figé, comme si il était cassé.

Je vous présente Atsuaki Takeshima. Tu peux m'appeler Shou si tu veux, je ne suis pas très formel. Comme la plupart des profs ici, d'ailleurs... termina-t-il sans se départir de son sourire éclatant, alors que ses pauvres élèves tremblaient. Vas donc t'asseoir à côté de Suzuki-kun, il reste de la place.

Le Suzuki-kun en question, maintenant insensible à l'aura démoniaque du nouveau venu, comparé à ses camarades qui étaient agglutinés les uns sur les autres en se demandant qui allait se faire bouffer en premier, sauta sur son bureau et pointa Atsuaki du doigt en hurlant, avant de sortir un fusil à pompe (?) de son sac de cours (?).

Sale taré, je vais tellement t'atomiser la gueule que même le prof de SVT pourra pas récupérer tes restes ! Hurla-t-il en commençant à tirer un peu partout.

Il frôlait les élèves, qui avaient désormais plus peur de lui que du neveu, qui d'ailleurs évitait facilement les balles, comme doté d'une force protectrice, tandis que Shou restait stoïque, constatant les dégâts sans pour autant se défaire de son sourire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un débris de tableau lui érafla la joue, le faisant légèrement saigner, qu'il tiqua. C'est alors que le gentil professeur de japonais se transforma en sanguinaire monstre historique : on ne touche pas au visage de Shou-sama...

Suzuki-kun, range-moi ton jouet et file dans le bureau du proviseur, ou je t'arrache la peau des coui...

OK ! » S'écria Reita en lâchant son arme, ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

En effet, il connaissait bien son professeur, et savait donc qu'il faisait parti des rares personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas tabasser à sa guise, sous peine de finir en plâtre. Il avait déjà essayé. Il quitta donc la salle de cours - maintenant complètement détruite – fusil au poing sous le regard devenu malveillant de son professeur principale, lançant des éclairs à l'aide de ses pupilles à notre cher Atsuaki, qui ne le regardait même pas, ce qui le vexa encore plus. Bien, voulez-vous que je continue de vous raconter les quelques péripétie de ce blond qui semble descendre plus de la volaille que du singe, ou bien voulez-vous que j'arrête de vous faire languir et vous dise ce qu'il est advenu d'Aoi et du professeur de SVT ? Bien sur, je vais continuer sur ma lancée...

Reita arpenta donc les couloirs en traînant les pieds, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait se passer dans le bureau du proviseur, le canon de son fusil suivant le même chemin que ses pieds, et arriva au bout de cinq bonne minutes de marche devant la pièce en question. Et encore il avait de la chance cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas devoir se farcir le vice-proviseur : trop bizarre pour lui ce type, il avait toujours les mains en l'air... Il soupira d'agacement avant de toquer à la porte, entrant sans même demander de réponse, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner le propriétaire des lieux. Il avait l'habitude.

Celui-ci fit cependant semblant d'être surpris de retrouver Reita ici, épousseta le col de sa chemise blanche (indécemment trop ouverte pour un directeur de lycée...), puis fit de même avec la veste de se son costard sur mesure, comme si il a avait soudain une avalanche de poussière sur celle-ci. C'est ce qu'on aurait pu penser si il n'avait pas eu ce petit sourire moqueur, preuve qu'il présageait de bien s'amuser en compagnie de son élève préféré. Si si c'est vrai, soit-disant qu'avec lui il ne s'ennuie pas... Enfin bref, le blond s'assit, toujours sans demander son avis, et posa son arme sur ses genoux, faisant hausser un sourcil à son interlocuteur.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda le plus âgé avec une voix qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'un(e), mais qui laissait notre crêté de glace à cause de l'habitude.

J'ai voulu rayer de la carte le nouveau avec ça, mais Shou s'est prit un débris dans la figure et il a craqué... expliqua Reita en grimaçant, se calant plus profondément dans son siège.

En effet, le visage de Shou est sacré selon lui... Attends, montre-moi avec quoi tu as voulu exploser ton petit camarde, fit le directeur, soudain intéressé par l'arme utilisée qui reposait sur les jambes de son élève.

Celui-ci lui tendit, se préparant déjà à une réaction étrange, tandis que le proviseur lui prenait le fusil à pompe des mains, le tournant dans tous les sens d'un œil expert, avant de soupirer d'exaspération sous l'œil attentif de notre ventre à pattes attitré. Il monta et démonta le chargeur, avant de le rendre à son élève en fronçant les sourcils.

Tu me déçois Reita, j'aurais été toi j'aurais pris un petit silencieux, tu aurais fais moins de vagues et par la même occasion évité de blesser ton professeur de japonais, dit-il d'un air réprobateur.

Je sais Saga, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de trouver autre chose...

Hum, je comprends... Quoiqu'il en soit je vais devoir réparer les pots cassés, tu seras donc sanctionné malgré tout. Tu peux y aller.

Ok. »

Alors que Reita poussait la porte pour ressortir, le vice-principal se faufila par l'embrasure sous son nez, les mains toujours en l'air, et commença à parler avec son supérieur. Le temps que le blond ne referme complètement la porte, il put entendre des bouts de conversation du genre « monsieur, je sens qu'un esprit particulièrement malveillant a pris possession de cet endroit » et « vite, va me préparer ma tenue, mon eau bénite et mon chapelet, il ne faut pas laisser ça tel quel ! Et n'oublie pas mon crucifix ! ». Le pauvre élève ne chercha même pas à comprendre et retourna en classe, se préparant psychologiquement à être à côté de ce satané neveu. Il avait de la chance de valoir son loyer gratuit...

Maintenant passons du côté de la classe de Kai&CO, et voyons un peu ce qui s'y passe. La sonnerie avait beau avoir retentit, le professeur n'était toujours pas là, au plus grand bonheur de ce cher Aoi, qui avait dans l'espoir qu'il se soit cassé une jambe, ou pire. Les conversations allaient donc bon train en attendant le retardataire, mais notre autre jeune brun semblait étrangement maussade, ce qui inquiéta le percé et Ruki, ne voyant jamais cette expression sur le visage de leur ami lorsqu'il s'agissait de cours. Ils firent un petit cercle autour de lui, et le harcelèrent de question pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

« T'as pas l'air bien, commença Aoi, s'étalant sur la paillasse de la table de SVT, les coudes dessus et le menton reposant entre ses mains. Tu nous expliques ?

Je vais bien...

T'es sûr ? T'es pas en manque de sucre ? S'enquit Ruki, qui sortit un paquet de bonbons de son sac, ayant toujours une réserve près de lui.

Non c'est bon, répondit Kai, qui avait horreur des choses sucrées, tournant un peu plus la tête de l'autre côté pour se soustraire à la vision du paquet.

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras pour être plus tranquille, mais cette réaction ne fit qu'enflammer ses deux amis, qui cherchaient désespérément la cause de sa soudaine mauvaise humeur, lui qui d'habitude pétait la forme dès qu'il entrait dans une salle de cours. Le playboy triturait son piercing en levant les yeux aux ciel, réussissant l'exploit de réfléchir à autre chose qu'aux numéros de ses nombreuses petites amies, provoquant sans le faire exprès un autre jayser de sang de la part des filles de la classe, tandis que Ruki jouait avec une boule de papier en fronçant les sourcils, avant qu'Aoi ne pousse une exclamation, lui faisait faire tomber la boule de la table.

Mais dis-moi, j'ai pas vu Sayuri ce matin... fit innocemment le percé en jetant un coup d'œil à Kai.

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle devrait être là, renchérit Ruki, ayant comprit où voulait en venir son ami. Tu sais pourquoi elle est absente ?

Eh bien Shiroyama-kun, je vois que tu t'es enfin fait à l'idée de te mettre au service de la science, c'est une aubaine que tu sois déjà sur la paillasse ! » S'exclama une voix derrière leur dos, les faisant tous sursauter sauf le brun, qui continuait de déprimer dans son coin.

Ils avaient été tellement pris par leur conversation qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu que tout le monde était retourné à sa place, ni que le professeur était arrivé. Celui-ci tout en noir sauf sa blouse, remonta ses lunettes de la même couleur et eut un sourire moqueur à l'adresse d'Aoi, qui s'était figé, horrifié, et était près à prendre ses jambes à son cou dès que son aîné esquisserait le moindre geste louche. Ruki s'était assis sagement, tandis que l'homme en blouse blanche alla s'asseoir carrément sur son bureau, comptant ses élèves en les pointant à l'aide d'un stylo, avant d'écrire quelque chose sur une feuille et sourire à l'assemblée, visiblement réjouit de ce qu'il avait prévu de dire.

« Bonjour ! Je ne vous demanderai pas si vous avez passé un bon week-end puisque ça se voit sur la tête des gens – n'est-ce pas Yutaka-kun ? - mais je vais plutôt commencer par introduire le nouveau chapitre sur lequel nous allons travailler ! Shiroyama-kun, veuillez vous approcher s'il-vous-plaît.

Ledit élève descendit lentement de sa table, une expression de peur intense sur le visage, avant de s'avancer vers le bureau de son professeur par geste mécaniques, comme si il ne contrôlait pas lui-même ses pas. Je peux même vous dire qu'il voulait fuir le plus loin possible de cette salle de biologie, mais le professeur semblait le faire agir contre son gré, comme par une force étrange. Arrivé au bureau de celui-ci, le plus âgé piocha un scalpel sur la plateau en aluminium posé non loin, jongla avec comme si c'était un stylo, et offrit un nouveau sourire ravi à l'assemblée en sautant de son bureau.

Aoi regardait le scalpel du coin de l'œil, redoutant déjà ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer, avant que son professeur – qui faisait bien une tête de plus que lui – ne se poste à ses côtés, une lueur pas très rassurante dans les yeux, rehaussant au passage une nouvelle fois ses lunettes noirs aussi noires que ses cheveux. Notre pauvre percé grimaça d'appréhension, lançant un appel au secours à Kai, qui ne le regardait même pas, complètement dans son monde.

Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder le chapitre des organismes unicellulaires. Un organisme unicellulaire est, comme vous aurez pu le deviner, un organisme possédant un seule cellule. Les plus connues sont les bactéries, qui peuvent aussi bien être bénéfiques que mauvaises, les levures que l'on appelle aussi champignons, quelques algues et également quelques animaux, comme le zooplancton. Or dans cette classe, vous avez la chance d'avoir un spécimen rare, termina-t-il en pointant Aoi de son redoutable scalpel, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son élève, qui n'osa cependant pas se faire entendre. Les organismes unicellulaires sont normalement capables de se reproduire de manière autonome, mais il se trouve que ce cher Shiroyama-kun a quelques petits dysfonctionnement qui l'en empêchent. Nous allons donc autopsier votre petit camarade pour découvrir d'où peut bien venir son problème...

Ça recommence ! S'écria Aoi, déjà à la porte de la classe, avant de piquer un sprint dans les couloirs du lycée pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce lycée et son prof de SVT.

Bon, et bien je suis désolé de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas d'expérience pour aujourd'hui, fit le professeur en soupirant, se ressayant sur son bureau.

Vous devriez savoir qu'Aoi n'aime pas servir de cobaye, Tora-san », répliqua Ruki en enfournant un bonbon dans sa bouche, en lançant un au professeur, qui lui faisait signe de lui passer le paquet.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de suivre notre dragueur invétéré, nous allons donc retourner dans la classe du crêté et du neveu, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Reita s'était réinstallé à sa place, le professeur continuant son cours dans une salle complètement détruite, ne manquant pas une occasion de fusiller notre blond du regard, qui lui-même fusillait Atsuaki du regard, qui lui-même fixait une mouche, qui elle-même... Bref, vous aurez bien comprit que rien de bien passionnant ne se passait durant ce cours, et dans aucun qui suivirent, d'ailleurs.

Ce n'est durant la première récréation que les choses se corsèrent. Des gens rentrèrent dans la classe, munis d'appareils photo, et commencèrent à harceler notre pauvre neveu, qui essayait de se cacher tant bien que mal le visage. Il se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens sur sa chaise pour échapper aux flashs, jusqu'à ce qu'une des personnes n'essaye de soulever sa mèche, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire déguerpir de la classe, les photographes aux trousses.

Reita, qui avait assisté à la scène, agrippa un des paparazzi par le bras, qui ne broncha pas en voyant qui avait « osé » l'empêcher de suivre l'objet de sa curiosité, et le fit s'asseoir à côté de lui sans aucune forme de délicatesse, les sourcils froncés. Il avait beau trouver le neveu étrange et complètement dérangé, il n'appréciait pas vraiment que celui-ci soit chassé par tous ces gens comme une bête de foire. Il savait assez ce que cela faisait pour ne le conseiller à personne...

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec vos appareils ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement en colère.

Une annonce est placardée sur tous les murs du lycée, apparemment le premier qui arrive à prendre de visage de Takeshima-kun en photo gagne dix mille yens », répondit l'autre en se relevant, courant pour rattraper les autres.

Le blond ne fit aucun signe pour l'arrêter, le visage soudain sombre où l'on pouvait y apercevoir une colère plus que prononcée, avant de se lever à son tour et sortir de la classe, tout le monde s'écartant sur son passage rien qu'en voyant l'état dans lequel il était, et pris la direction opposée à celle des photographes, commençant à courir d_s qu'il fut sortit de la salle. Personne ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça, et les discussion allèrent bon train après sa sortie. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ?

Et bien ça, mes chers amis, vous le saurez plus tard. Pour l'instant je vais vous laisser un peu dans le doute pendant que je vais m'acheter un nouveau chapeau, la couleur de la plume de celui que j'ai en ce moment m'énervant au plus haut point. Alors, qui est cette Sayuri à cause de laquelle Kai se tape une déprime ? Où Aoi a-t-il bien pu s'enfuir ? Pourquoi Reita réagit-il aussi violemment ? Pourquoi les professeurs de ce lycée sont-ils si excentriques ? Le proviseur est-il vraiment exorciste à ses heures perdues ? Patiences, vous le saurez ( enfin, la moitié... ) plus tard...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 6**_

Bonjour tout le monde, et heureux de vous revoir. Oui, vous devez être surpris que ce soit moi, Tsukasa-kun, qui débute ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai finalement réussi à me déscotcher de ce satané mur. Dès que Karyu va rentrer, je vous jure qu'il va m'entendre... Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai également libéré Hizumi-kun de son placard, et décroché Zero de la lampe de chevet. Mais je dois bien avouer que c'était assez amusant de le voir se démener sans pouvoir rien faire... Hum. Mais je suppose que nos péripéties ne vous intéressent pas vraiment, je vais donc mettre fin à votre attente et reprendre là où ce _cher_ Karyu s'est arrêté. Je suis généreux de nature.

Vous voulez retrouver qui en premier ? Reita ? Aoi ? Kai et Ruki ? Le proviseur ? Je vais trancher pour vous... J'ai décidé d'aller voir notre disséqué en sursis ! Celui-ci était toujours en train de vagabonder dans les couloirs, à l'opposé des salles de SVT bien entendu, et sifflotait tranquillement en passant devant les classes qui avaient cours, lançant des sourires Colgate à chaque personne qui croisait sont regard. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne sonne pour marquer la première pause de la journée. Et bien méritée, contrairement notre percé. Il marchait donc dans les couloirs, voyant tout le monde sortir en soupirant de leur salle de classe, s'attendant déjà à se faire harceler pas toutes ces personnes. De toute façon il aimait ça...

Une sorte de tremblement commença a se faire ressentir sous ses pieds, accompagné d'un bruit de fond pas très rassurant, un peu comme un troupeau de mammouths affamée ayant vu l'homme de cro-magnon qui s'apprêtait à les tuer. Ou l'inverse. Dans tous les cas le jeune homme se retourna, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes en voyant la meute de photographes qui avançait dans sa direction. Aoi, persuadé et à juste titre que les appareils photos lui étaient destinés, prit la pose du parfait mannequin, adossé au mur, un pied contre celui-ci, un vent sortit d'on ne savait où lui faisant voler les cheveux. Seulement pas un seul paparazzi ne s'arrêta devant lui... Notre jeune brun, qui continuait d'attendre comme ça, venait de se faire snober en beauté. Lui-même n'en revenait pas.

Malheureusement, son lâchage de phéromones n'est pas vraiment passé inaperçu, et les élèves féminines qui se trouvaient dans les environs ne purent résister à l'appel en force du beau mâle. Il se retrouva donc bien vite encerclé par une meute de jeune filles en proie à leurs hormones bousculées, murmurant des « Aoi-kun », les yeux brillants. Le jeune brun eut la bonne idée de se dire qu'il avait peut-être un peu forcé la dose cette fois-ci... Ce fut avec un sourire un peu crispé qu'il commença à se faire acculer contre me mur, au milieu de ses soi-disant « chatons », qu'il considérait plus comme des fauves en quête de leur proie à l'heure actuelle.

« - Euh... Les filles ? Je sais que vous êtes complètement folles de moi, de mon, corps, et de tout le reste d'ailleurs, mais... tenta Aoi en esquissant un pas sur le côté, leur envoyant son plus beau sourire en espérant que ça leur fasse lâcher prise.

- Aoi-kun... Aoi-kun... Vient jouer avec nous, murmura l'une d'entre elles, tout de suite suivie par les autres à l'unisson, comme dans une sorte de secte bizarre vouée au culte du Aoitisme.

- Arrêtez là, je rigole pas, vous me faites peur...

- Les filles... Sautez-lui dessus !

- DE QUOI ? » s'exclama le pauvre percé, qui se retrouva bien vite emporté par le flot de furies sans pouvoir rien y faire.

La pauvre se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait – c'est à dire pas beaucoup vu que lui et le sport faisait le même nombre de numéro de petites amies sur son répertoire téléphonique. Les filles scandaient dans les couloir, l'emmenant toujours plus loin dans le fin fond du lycée, leurs paroles rappelant à Aoi le rêve qu'il avait fait alors que le neveu allait arriver. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Qui se confirma lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Là, il commença _vraiment_ à se débattre, appelant au secours, espérant secrètement que Henry reviendrait d'entre le morts pour venir le sauver. Il dut se se faire à l'idée que celui-ci était bel et bien mort lorsque les groupies assoiffées le firent entrer, le battant s'ouvrant sur l'infirmier.

« - Mikaru-san, on peut vous emprunter un lit ?demanda une jeune fille de première année à l'homme qui était tranquillement assit sur son siège.

L'infirmier analysa rapidement la situation, jetant un œil sur les personnes présentes devant lui, avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire qui fit frissonner notre playboy. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance avec les hommes en blouse blanche, et il connaissait assez celui qui se tenait là pour savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. L'infirmier ne se départit pas de son rictus en se levant de sa chaise et tirer sèchement sur le drap qui cachait le lit, puis regarda Aoi aux mains des élèves surexcitées, l'air songeur. Il fit mine de bouder, avant de se diriger vers son bureau et d'ouvrir un de ses tiroirs, en sortant des menottes qu'il lança dans la foule de filles.

- D'habitude je les utilise pour les élèves... réticents... mais je pense que vous en aurez plus besoin que moi aujourd'hui, leur dit Mikaru en faisant un clin d'œil à Aoi, qui commençait _vraiment_ à trouver d'étranges ressemblances avec son rêve.

- Nan Mikaru-san, aidez-moi ! Implora le brun, qui commençait à se faire emmener dangereusement vers le lit.

- Amusez-vous bien les enfants ! Lâcha l'infirmier en passant à côté du playboy sans même lui jeter un regard.

- Nan... NAAAAAAAAN ! »

L'homme en blouse blanche referma la porte derrière avec un sourire satisfait, laissant échapper un petit morceau du cri de notre pauvre bishonen à travers le couloir, avant de repartir en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches. Je ne vous décrirai pas ce qui se passe à ce moment-là dans cette pièce, des âmes sensibles pouvant lire ce que je suis en train de vous raconter, mais sachez que le percé aimerait se trouver partout sauf là où il est... Même en cous de SVT si il avait eu le choix.

_***** Gentleman-he no michi *****_

= Si jamais vous avez tendance à préférer l'originalité en choisissant d'utiliser des menottes, veillez à ce que le tour soit entouré de velours, ou de quoi que ce soit d'un peu plus confortable que le métal dur et froid. Après, c'est au goût de votre partenaire...

Mais vous êtes tous timbrés ici !

Aoi-kun, sois sage...

NAAAAAAaaaaaaa...

_***** Retour à la réalité *****_

En parlant d'eux, retournons donc voir comment les leçons avancent. En effet, celle-ci n'étaient pas finies puisque contrairement aux autre cours, ils avaient le droit à une demi-heure de plus, pour enchaîner avec les arts ménager. A la grande joie de nos pseudo hommes prépubères... Mais pour l'instant, contrairement à ses habitudes, Kai n'écoutait que d'une oreille, regardant avec insistance la porte de la classe, comme si la fixer longtemps pouvait la faire s'ouvrir sur ce qu'il attendait. Mais qu'attendait-il donc, là est la véritable question...

Il était tellement peu concentré qu'il sursauta dès que la sonnerie pour la reprise des cours retentit, avant de remettre la tête entre ses bras, ne prenant même pas de notes. Ruki le regardait avec inquiétude, ayant deviné la cause de ce comportement mais ne pouvant rien y faire. Il préférait donc se mesurer à son professeur de SVT, lançant tout à tour leur papier de bonbons dans la poubelle pour savoir qui arriverait à en rentrer le plus grand nombre, tandis que les autres élèves devaient faire des exercices. Inutile de préciser que Tora aimait bien notre petit blond.

Kai continuait donc de se morfondre, regardant d'un air absent la bataille de lancer qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, se demandant intérieurement comment le professeur et son ami faisaient pour ingurgiter toute cette quantité de sucre – ils en étaient quand même au quatrième paquet alors qu'une heure venait tout juste de passer – avant que des pas précipités ne se fassent entendre dans le couloir, faisant réagir notre brun déprimé. Les deux autres énergumènes arrêtèrent aux aussi leur petit jeu, avant que le professeur n'aille ouvrir précipitamment la porte. Il n'eut même pas le temps de l'atteindre que la planche de bois se fit propulser de l'autre côté de la salle, alors qu'un pied tendu dépassait de l'encadrement qui était censé être là pour soutenir ladite-porte, qui venait de rendre l'âme.

« - Mademoiselle Sayuri, nos portes ne vous ont rien fait, ça serait assez sympa de les laisser tranquilles. Au moins j'aurais essayé de garder celle-là en vie... soupira le professeur en retournant à sa place, son sprint n'ayant finalement servit à rien. Allez-vous asseoir.

- Désolée mais j'étais en retard, il fallait que je fasse le plus vite possible... s'excusa la jeune fauteuse de de troubles, son sourire s'étirant dès qu'elle vit qui était assis à la gauche de Ruki.

- Vous savez, de nos jours on est plus obligé de défoncer les portes pour rentrer quelque part, maintenant la poignée existe et ça ne prend pas plus de temps... A la rigueur la prochaine fois arrachez la poignée, mais pas la porte ! »

La jeune femme n'écoutait même plus le pauvre Tora, qui parlait dans le vide, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Kai. Notons une chose étrange. Nous étions bien d'accord qu'il était complètement déprimé il y a de ça à peine deux minutes ? Et bien désormais il se tenait exactement comme à son habitude, comme si il ne s'était jamais morfondu sur lui même. C'était donc cette Sayuri qu'il attendait... Bizarre puisqu'il ne lui adressa qu'un vague bonjour lorsqu'elle le salua, avant de reprendre l'exercice qu'il venait tout juste de commencer.

« - Et bah Kai, t'es pas content qu'elle soit finalement arrivée ? S'étonna Ruki, ne comprenant plus rien sur le changement de comportement de son ami.

- Pas plus que ça... Je devrais ? Répondit Kai en continuant d'écrire tranquillement, pendant que leur amie déballait ses affaires.

- Bah merci, je me sens appréciée par ici... Dis-le moi si tu veux que je reparte ! S'indigna celle-ci en posant avec force son cahier sur la table, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves, dont Kai qui venait de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

- T'inquiètes pas ! Figures-toi qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait se tailler les veines avec le scalpel réservé à Aoi jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ! Expliqua tranquillement Ruki en lançant un nouveau papier de bonbon.

- Ah oui...? fit Sayuri à voix basse, intéressée par ce que le petit venait de dire, contrairement à Kai qui venait d'exploser sa mine de crayon sur sa feuille, tuant du regard le pauvre Ruki, qui se trouvait sur un pan très glissant.

- Mais non, il raconte n'importe quoi !... Pas vrai Ruki ? Rattrapa le brun en lançant une regard noir au petit blond, du genre « tu parles, je t'étouffe avec ton paquet de Haribo ».

- Euh oui... Pourquoi ça serait le cas de toute façon ? Dit le petit blond en tiquant, essayant d'éviter leur regard à tous les deux.

- Bah je sais pas, j'avais espéré... répondit leur amie en gribouillant sur son propre cahier un bonhomme en train d'en décapiter un autre à coup de hache, ce qui résumait sûrement son humeur du moment...

- Ah mais je viens de comprendre ! Intervint la voix du professeur dans le dos. Tu étais à la limite de la déprime tout à l'heure parce qu'elle n'était pas là ! Au fait mademoiselle, très joli dessin. »

Attaque cardiaque de Kai, qui s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, les yeux révulsés tournés vers ce, et je reprend seulement les mots qu'il pensait alors tellement fort que même l'intéressé devait les entendre, « _sale prof binoclard et attardé, je vais te faire bouffer ta table d'autopsie et t'enfoncer ta blouse bien profond pour que tu puisse plus jamais.../ _» hum ! Excusez-moi, je voulais m'arrêter à « sale prof binoclard et attardé » mais ma curiosité a prit le dessus le temps de quelques secondes. Il n'empêche, qui aurait crut que ce cher Kai, d'attitude posée et réfléchie, pouvait penser à ce genre de chose...? Donc tout ça pour dire que notre pauvre brun avait, sur le coup, voulu très fort la mort de son cher professeur de SVT, qui était d'ailleurs repartit en sifflotant, comme si de rien était, et Sayuri était partie se réfugier derrière le cahier qu'elle taguait un peu plus tôt...

Bon bon bon... Laissons-les régler leurs petites affaires le temps des trente minutes de biologie restantes, et intéressons-nous plutôt aux faits et gestes de notre crêté, que nous avions perdu de vue. Lui par contre n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il était partit faire, visiblement... Je m'explique. Vous vous souvenez sûrement qu'il est sortit de la classe en trombe à l'annonce de la récompense sur la tête d'Atsuaki ? Et bien il est tombé sur l'une des affiches, où il y avait marqué l'endroit où aller pour recevoir le prix. Ce cher Reita s'y est donc rendu et est actuellement en train de faire bouffer un clavier à l'auteur de l'annonce dans la salle d'informatique. Pauvre homme...

« - Pourquoi t'as fait c't'affiche ? S'énervait Reita, enfonçant un peu plus profondément le clavier dans la bouche de l'autre, faisant bugger l'ordinateur parce qu'une des dents était plaquée sur la touche « enter » .

- Fé fa fé efgrè ! essayait d'expliquer le pauvre élève, qui se débattait comme il le pouvait, essayant d'étrangler le blond avec le fil de la souris.

- J'comprends rien de c'que tu me dis sale geek, articule !

- Fé fa fié gohan 'u 'eu ge ze héhond fi 'u eu hé oufé ze huhin 'eu 'lahié, CONNARD ! S'écria l'élève alors que Reita avait enfin eu la bonne idée de lui retirer le clavier de la bouche pour qu'il puisse parler.

Tout d'abord, avant de vous décrire la réaction de ce cher blond, je tenais à traduire la dernière phrase du pauvre tyrannisé, qui était « Fait pas chier, comment tu veux que je réponde si tu me fais bouffer ce putain de clavier, CONNARD ! ». Maintenant passons à Reita, qui lui avait refourgué ledit clavier encore plus profond, sans oublier le fil de souris qu'il lui avait fait rentrer dans une des narines, et avait fait en sorte qu'il ressorte par l'autre. Cette histoire est d'une violence parfois... Dans tous les cas, le blond n'avait même pas eu à préciser ce pourquoi il était venu, il avait bien fait comprendre à ce jeune élève qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette affiche.

- Au fait, quand t'auras réussis à enlever le « z » d'entre tes deux dents de devant, tu me diras quel goût ça a ? On sait jamais, on p'tit creux en cours d'info ça peut arriver... » fit Reita en passant le pas de la porte, commençant à courir dans les couloirs vers une direction que lui seul connaissait.

Passons maintenant au cas d'Atsuaki, qui continuait de courir comme un forcené dans les couloirs, la meute de photographes aux trousses. Il évitait les élèves qui essayaient de lui faire barrage, courant sur les murs, leur passant entre les jambes, et j'en passe... Il était près à tout pour que personne ne voit son visage. Il essayait tant bien que mal de leur échapper, mais il y en avait toujours un qui l'avait vu passer par tel ou tel couloir, tant est si bien qu'il n'était jamais tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se fasse irrésistiblement attiré par l'atmosphère d'une d'une pièce se trouvant derrière une porte rouge... Il regarda vite fait si personne ne le voyait et, Ô miracle puisque ce n'était pas le cas, rentra dans la pièce.

Je voudrais désormais revenir au cas de Kai et Ruki, qui avaient enfin terminé leur cours de SVT et faisaient un petit tour dans les couloirs en attendant l'heure des arts ménagers, jusqu'à ce que Ruki n'ait un haut le cœur. Surdosage de bonbons selon Kai. Le jeune blond, ne se sentant pas très bien, décida d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie accompagné par son colocataire, mais ils durent s'arrêter en chemin en voyant l'infirmier se balader tranquillement dans les couloirs, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Lorsque l'homme en blouse blanche les vit il se dépêcha de les rejoindre, apparemment de très bonnes humeur.

« - Mikaru-san, vous ne devriez pas être à l'infirmerie...? demanda Kai en fronçant les sourcils, soudain prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

- Si, mais j'ai voulu faire plaisir à mes chères élèves et les laisser avec votre ami. Je leur ai même prêté mes menottes, pour dire à quel point je suis généreux ! Répondit le châtain, tout sourire. Et sinon, quel bon vent vous amène par ici ?

- Euh... rien du tout... on visitait...

- Vraiment ? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'aller très bien mon petit Ruki...

- Je pense que y'a certaines personnes ici qui ont plus besoin que moi de se faire soigner... fit Ruki en s'écartant légèrement de l'adulte, se cachant derrière le dos de Kai.

- Bon et bien, nous allons vous laisser... » termina Kai en commençant à reprendre leur chemin, lançant tout de même un regard derrière lui pour vérifier que l'infirmier ne les suivait pas.

Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'il était hors de vue, il commença à courir en direction de l'infirmerie, avant d'ouvrir la porte sur une véritable scène de secte. Toute une foule de fille était autour du lit de l'infirmerie, où trônait Aoi, chemise arrachée, et menotté. Les jeunes élèves chuchotaient des choses tout bas, jusqu'à ce que leur regard ne se pose sur les deux intrus, et le bruit de fond cessa immédiatement. Aoi continuait de se débattre sur ce qu'il avait appelé lui-même son « lit de mort », tandis que les ex-sectaires clignaient des yeux, se demandant visiblement ce qu'elles faisaient toutes à cet endroit, et surtout, avec le jeune percé. Kai et Ruki s'occupèrent de les faire sortir, avant d'aller détacher comme ils le pouvait leur ami et lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

« - Bah j'ai vu toute une troupe de photographe courir vers moi alors je me suis dis que ça devait être des fans, et j'ai pris la pose. Je pensais pas avoir dégagé autant de phéromones d'un seul coup, ça les a rendues folles... expliqua Aoi en se frottant les poignets.

- Des photographes ? Reprit Kai en jetant un œil à Ruki, qui venait de pousser une exclamation.

- En venant j'ai vu une affiche sur un prix pour prendre le visage d'Atsuaki en photo ! S'exclama celui-ci. Ça va mal tourner si on ne fait rien !

- Surtout si Reita la vois... » murmura Aoi, pour un fois plein de bon sens puisque tout le monde hocha de la tête.

D'un commun accord, ils se lancèrent tous à la recherche des deux garçons, arpentant les couloirs et ouvrant les portes susceptibles de renfermer soit le neveu soit le blond, tandis que Reita, lui, savait exactement où trouver Atsuaki. Ce que je vais dire va peut-être vous surprendre, mais le crêté avait beau ne pas être une lumière, il savait très bien cerner les gens. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait avec le fan de l'occulte. Il allait arriver à destination lorsqu'une foule de gens munis d'appareils photo arrivèrent devant, lui demandant si il n'avait pas vu l'objet de leur prix. Reita, qui pris sur lui pour ne pas faire un bowling avec leur tête, leur indiqua la direction opposée à celle vers laquelle il avait prévu d'aller. Il savait qu'ils n'y trouveraient personne.

Il arriva donc devant la fameuse pièce et ouvrit la porte, doucement pour ne pas effrayer celui qu'il savait là. Le blond savait ce que ça faisait d'être traqué comme une bête de foire, et avait donc décidé de ravaler, pour une fois, sa fierté, et donner un coup de main à l'objet de toute cette agitation. Il referma le battant derrière li et commença à avancer à tâtons dans la pièce plus que sombre. Les réserves pour les cours de biologie. Il discerna un bruit derrière une étagère et s'y dirigea, trouvant Atsuaki recroquevillé derrière celle-ci, entouré d'un large drap noir. Le blond s'accroupit à côté de lui et essaya de tirer sur le drap, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de se prendre un jet de sang au visage.

« - Créature éblouissante...

- T'as pas bientôt finis avec ça ? J'ai un nom tu sais ! S'énerva Reita en essuyant le liquide sombre, dégoûté.

- Il ne faut pas... chuchota Atsuaki derrière son tissu, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même.

- Hein ? M'appeler par mon prénom ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils voient mon visage... Ils vont encore se moquer de moi...

- Euh... Mais je vois pas pourquoi, t'es plutôt pas mal, s'essaya Reita, qui ne comprenait plus grand chose

- Oui c'est ça... Je ne suis pas _beau_, je suis _belle... belle... belle... BELLE_ ! S'exclama soudain le neveu en donnant devant lui, loupant de peu le blond, qui eut le réflexe d'esquiver, avant qu'Atsuaki ne continu de donner des coups au hasard, comme possédé.

- Hé oh, on se calme là ! » S'écria notre crêté qui commençait à perdre patience, immobilisant l'autre comme il le pouvait pour éviter de se prendre un poing.

Il essayait de se débattre tandis que Reita le maîtrisait comme il le pouvait, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver avec un bleu dans les côtes, lorsque le pied d'Atsuaki percuta l'étagère derrière le blond. Un bocal aux apparences suspectes tomba et atterrit sur le crâne du blond, lui propulsant le visage en avant. Vers celui du neveu. Tous les deux avaient les yeux écarquillé, n'assimilant pas encore le fait qu'ils étaient bel et bien en train de donner part à un baiser invoulu, lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, suivit d'un flash qui les aveugla littéralement, faisant pousser un cri au neveu qui s'écarta derechef de notre brute.

S'ensuivit un brouhaha de la part des personnes présentes qui avaient vu la scène, avant de se faire disperser par une voix qui hurlait « le concours est annulé, dégagez de là ! ». Kai, Ruki et Aoi apparurent à l'entrée de la pièce, tandis que Reita était figé, trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit, et qu'Atsuaki était en train de se noyer dans son propre sang, n'ayant pas tenu le choc. Ils se précipitèrent vers les deux individus en se rendant compte de leur état, Reita reprenant tout de même assez rapidement ses esprit, tandis que Ruki s'occupait du neveu, essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter les saignements de nez.

« - Il serait peut-être temps que tu nous expliques pourquoi tu es si complexé par ton visage, commença sagement Kai en essuyant les dernières taches de sang présentes.

- Je confirme, parce que je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de cette histoire, renchérit Reita en se relevant, tendant la main à celui qui était encore drapé de noir, celui-ci la prenant et se mettant debout.

Étrangement, le baiser ne semblait pas l'avoir choqué plus que ça, contrairement à celui avec Spider-Hiro. Et aussi contrairement à Atsuaki, qui gardera, vous le verrez, cette scène longtemps gravée dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi donc Reita ne réagissait-il pas ? Peut-être le saurons-nous un jour ? Pour l'instant intéressons-nous à mon jeune ami ici présent, à qui on avait demandé quelque explications. Tout le monde attendait d'ailleurs dans le silence complet en attendant que celui-ci ouvre la bouche et ne dise enfin ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Je... En fait, j'étais encore au collège lorsque c'est arrivé... Il y avait une fille que j'aimais beaucoup, et un jour je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Mais elle m'as répondu « je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec un gars plus _belle_ que moi »... fit-il d'une voix basse, la tête dirigée vers le sol, comme si il était en tort de quoi que ce soit.

Un gros silence s'ensuivit après cette révélation, seulement brisé par les gargouillis du ventre de Reita, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Aucun d'eux n'osa bouger durant de longues secondes, fixant Atsuaki avec de grand yeux, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. On aurait même put dire qu'ils étaient en train de bugger, comme si ils attendaient une suite à cette histoire. Suite qui ne vint pas.

- Et... C'est tout ? Demanda Kai, clignant des yeux devant l'absurdité de la révélation tant attendue.

- Euh... oui...

- Mais c'est complètement débile de te complexer parce qu'une fille t'as dit que tu était belle ! Lâcha Reita sans aucun tact.

- Je confirme... Si je devais complexer à chaque fois que quelqu'un me disait que j'étais mignon, voire même _mignonne_... fit Ruki en ramassant le bocal se trouvant par terre.

- Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment une insulte, à ta place je l'aurais plutôt bien pris ! Reprit Aoi en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Enfin, tout le monde s'appelle pas « Aoi », Aoi... rappela Kai en lui jetant un regard en coin, lui faisant bien comprendre où il voulait en venir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que la sonnerie pour la reprise des a déjà retentit depuis pas mal de temps déjà, il faudrait peut-être y retourner... »

Les cours reprirent donc, Atsuaki continuant de terroriser les élèves sans le vouloir, Reita continuant de tuer du regard quiconque essayait de regarder sous la mèche du neveu, Aoi et Ruki essayant de titiller Kai avec Sayuri à chaque fois qu'elle était à proximité. D'ailleurs le brun commençait à avoir beaucoup de mal à cacher ce qu'il avait à cacher à cause de ses amis, ayant d'étranges envies de meurtre à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche. Enfin bref, le reste des cours se déroula sans la moindre anicroche, jusqu'à ce que la pause de midi tant attendue n'arrive enfin.

Tout se petit monde se réunit donc sur le toit, comme à leur habitude, et commencèrent alors un débat plus qu'étrange. Atsuaki, bien sûr, s'était mit un peu à part du groupe, les décrivant lui même comme « trop éblouissants », et s'était donc accroupis de l'autre côté du toit, où un inconnu en chemise noir chantonnait une chanson indéchiffrable. Aoi, qui l'avait vu, lui fit un signe amical de la main, avant de replonger dans le débat sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

« - Tu le connais ? S'étonna Kai en avalant une boulette de riz.

- Oui un peu, il y a quelque jour je l'ai croisé dans le salon pendant qu'il faisait du violon. J'ai un peu discuté avec lui et je le trouve sympa. Il s'appelle Gackt apparemment.

- Ah Okay', je vois qui c'est, je l'ai vu, dit simplement Ruki en retournant dans son plat.

- Oui donc je disais ! S'exclama Sayuri, qui s'était fait coupée dans son élan. Je suis sûre que Jésus était juif !

- Tout le monde le sait, Sayuri... fit Kai en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Moi je vous dis qu'il était boulanger ! Enchaîna Reita, qui pensa direct aux petits croissants chauds.

- C'est quoi le rapport avec la religion ? Laissa échapper Kai, qui s'étouffait maintenant avec sa boulette. En plus il était pas boulanger !

- Moi je croyais qu'il était charpentier... murmura Aoi d'un air songeur, ne faisant même pas attention à l'intervention de son ami, qui abandonna toute tentative de leur faire entendre raison.

- TAAAKE ME OUUT KONO YUME KARAAA ! REAL OR DREAAM ? KOTAETEKURE JESUS ! entendit-on chanter du côté de Atsuaki, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers la source de ces paroles, qui se trouvait être Gackt.

- Et sinon... Il était pas plutôt poissonnier ? Reprit Ruki dans sa grande lancée d'intelligence.

- Non, il était médecin en fait je crois, dit finalement Reita, qui avait quasiment finit son repas alors que les autres n'en étaient qu'à la moitié.

- Attendez j'ai ramené ma radio portable avec moi, on va pouvoir mettre de la musique ! S'exclama Sayuri, qui sortit l'engin en question et le mit le « on ».

- Ah ouais bonne idée ! Euh... Gackt est partit mais y'a un mec qui vient de monter sur le toit là, il est sur le rebord... fit Aoi en fronçant les sourcils, semblant étrangement reconnaître la silhouette.

- « Nous sommes désolés d'avoir dû interrompre la chanson, mais un flash info particulièrement important vient de nous être envoyé... »

- Mais dites-moi, ça serait pas... Hiroto ! S'exclama Ruki en reconnaissant enfin la personne au bord du vide.

- Je suis... BAT-HIROOOOOOO !

L'auteur de ce cri était recouvert entièrement de noir, et battait ce qui semblait être des ailes en tissus avec énergie, comme si ça allait le faire décoller du rebord. Très mauvaise idée selon moi, mais bon, chacun fait ce qu'il veut après tout... Il n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de dire avec force des « tremblez, démons de minuit ! » ou encore des « Kainounet, je sais que tu es dans ce lycée ! » ce qui ne plût pas vraiment au Kainounet en question. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs discrètement rapproché de l'ex Spider-Hiro, comme si de rien n'était.

- Nooon, il va pas le faire...

- Nan, pas possible...

- « … en effet, il semblerait que deux dangereux psychopathes se soient évadés de l'asile Saint Ursule. L'un d'eux il y a de cela trois jours, et l'autre aujourd'hui même... »

- N'empêche ça me tente bien un petit barbecue aux goût exotique, j'ai jamais goûté à la chauve-souris... fit Reita en regardant Kai se rapprocher toujours plus d'Hiroto.

- Ah, attention...

Et Kai, avec un grand sourire, poussa Bat-Hiro dans le vide, qui s'écria sur le coup « JE VOOOOLE ! », puis le brun revint comme si de rien n'était vers le petit cercle d'amis, tandis qu'Atsuaki, qui avait lui aussi assisté à la scène, continuait de manger stoïquement son plat, insensible à ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Il regarda tout de même en bas, histoire de voir si il y avait un peu de sang. Son regard accrocha à la petite marre qui était en train de se former sous la masse noire qu'avait été Hiroto, cosplayer émérite du Marvel, tandis Saga en tenue de prêtre lançait des petits signes de la mains pour faire dégager le cadavre de la vue des passant, surtout durant l'heure du repas.

- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? Demanda innocemment Kai en recommençant à manger.

- Non non...

- Rien du tout...

- Y'avait quelque chose à voir ?

- Non, j'ai rien vu...

- « … l'un se nomme Gackt et l'autre Hiroto. Si jamais vous entendez parler d'une personne louche portant ces noms, s'il-vous-plaît contactez le **********. Un autre poste d'information passera plus tard à la télévision avec les portraits de ces deux personnes. Maintenant, retour à la musique ! »

- Bon et bien, bon appétit ! Lança Kai à la cantonade, avant de tiquer, les baguettes à trois centimètres de sa bouche. Tiens Aoi, j'aurais pas entendu le nom de ton pote à la radio ?

- Hum... Nan, je crois que t'as rêvé... répondit celui en prenant une nouvelle fois une air songeur, comme quoi ça lui arrivait de réfléchir.

- Ah bon... »

Pendant ce temps, une personne était en train de revendre une pellicule photo à un homme qui n'avait pas l'air très recommandable, mais arrêtons-nous là pour le moment, je pense que c'est mieux pour vous vu ce que vous venez de lire. Ayons une minute de silence pour ce petit Hiroto, il sera toujours dans notre cœur, quoi qu'il arrive... Oh quelle douce attention, Zero s'est décidé à faire le rôle du cierge pendant ce temps si sacré. Chut, commémorons...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 7 : HS**_ **_: Pon's Life_**

Bonjour mes amis, ici Zero, en direct d'un endroit où je ne souhaite à personne de mettre les pieds. Aujourd'hui je me permet de prendre un ton des plus solennel, car nous allons pénétrer dans un territoire sauvage et inconnu : le subconscient d'Hiroto, soit dit son passé. Oui mes amis, vous vous êtes toujours demandé comment Hiroto avait put tourner ainsi, et si seulement c'était de naissance ? Et bien j'ai décidé, moi Zero, crâne imberbe et maltraité par mes collègues, que j'allai tout vous révéler. Oui, tous ces mystères autour de lui vont enfin vous être révélés. Je ne vous cache pas que, pour pouvoir vous faire découvrir les différentes facettes de cet être pour le moins à part, vous allez devoir vous accrocher. Et les chips sont strictement interdits dans la salle de visionnage. J'ai surmonté mille dangers pour pouvoir vous apporter ce documentaire, que je revendrai peut-être des millions d'euros dans quelques années à des scientifiques curieux, et c'est pourquoi vous devriez vous sentir privilégiés. Mais trêve de discussion, et remontons directement au jour de sa naissance.

_**4 Mai d'une année inconnue :**_

« - Félicitation, c'est un garçon ! Fit la sage-femme en remettant l'enfant dans les bras de la nouvelle mère.

La jeune femme, eut un sourire fatigué, mais prit le nourrisson sans tenir compte des longues et interminables heures qui venaient de passer, choyant le petit garçon qui mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Le père arriva quelques instant après, s'émerveillant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, avant de s'approcher avec hésitation. Sa femme lui tendit légèrement le bébé, comme pour lui intimer de le toucher, ce qu'il fit. Chose importante : le gamin était moins chauve que moi, c'est immonde non ? Bon blague à part, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent en silence avant que d'un commun accord, ils baptisent leur premier enfant. Ils avaient longuement réfléchis sur la question, et avaient déjà leur idée bien fixée dans la tête. Le père prit alors délicatement la petite chose dans ses bras, passant un doigt sur ses petites joues, et dit d'un ton solennel :

- Mon fils, tu t'appelleras Hiroto.

- Okay' mais papa, tu peux m'acheter une guitare ? »

Les deux adultes regardèrent le nouvellement appelé Hiroto (plus connu maintenant sous le nom de Pon, vous aurez deviné) avec des yeux qui leur sortaient des orbites, avant que la mère de l'enfant ne s'évanouisse, trop d'émotions en un seul coup, tandis que le père n'arrivait pas à refermer sa bouche. Hiroto s'en chargea à sa place, posant une main sur son menton et appuyant dessus pour clore ses mâchoire. Le pauvre homme ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa femme alors que la sage-femme revenait. Le garçon lui fit un coucou de la main, tout souriant, alors qu'il se mettait debout à quatre pattes. L'infirmière fut la troisième victime d'une longue et terrible lignée. Kai y comprit.

_**4 ans plus tard :**_

Nous sommes désormais à son anniversaire ; en effet, le jeune Hiroto a désormais quatre ans. Ce garçon est un véritable prodige qui fait la fierté de ses parents, même si quelques fois sont comportement peut laisser place à des questions. Sachant déjà lire et écrire, le garçon allait tout de même à la maternelle, c'était pour ses parents une question d'épanouissement. Il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis en très peu de temps, ayant une personnalité attractive et ne disant jamais non à tous les jeux que l'on pouvait lui proposer, et c'était pourquoi son père avait décidé de lui offrir en ce jour la chose dont Hiroto avait toujours rêvé, et ce, depuis le jour de sa naissance : une guitare. Le petit Pon était entouré de tous ses amis, assis autour d'une table, et déballait ses cadeaux avec une joie non cachée. Mettant à part la guitare, il reçut ce jour-là son premier Marvel. Oui mes amis, c'est bien ce que vous pensez : le début de la déchéance.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, sa première BD fut celle qui mettait en scène Catwoman, mais attention : elle ne fut pas offerte par n'importe qui. En effet, celui qui lui offrit son premier Marvel n'est autre... Kai ! Si il avait sût, il aurait préféré ne jamais faire cette erreur... Mais il était encore jeune et innocent, et qui aurait put de toute façon penser que ça dégénèrerait un jour à cause d'une simple BD ? Mais vous devez vous demander ce que vient faire le petit Kai à l'anniversaire d'Hiroto, pas vrai ? Tout simplement que ces deux-là se connaisse depuis la maternelle, et qu'ils étaient même bons amis. Jusqu'au collège. Mais ça, je vous l'expliquerai plus tard. Pour le moment revenons-en à la fête qui se passe en ce moment. Notre petit Hiroto est donc aux anges, fait le tour de la table en distribuant des bisous bien baveux, comme tout enfant qui se respecte, avant de sauter dans les bras de son père. Bien sûr, tout le monde sait qu'un gosse de quatre ans ne peux pas jouer de la guitare, mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Hiroto est un peu à part de la normale.

Mais là n'est pas la question, puisque ne nous n'y sommes pas encore là. A cette époque donc, le jeune Pon se comportait encore à peu près comme tous les gosses de son âge, et Kai était encore un jeune garçon un peu timide et craintif, pas vraiment comme vous le connaissez maintenant. Mais bon, les gens changent n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque le gâteau fut arrivé, Hiroto s'empressa de propulser la tête de notre brun à l'intérieur de la crème, faisant rire tout le monde sauf le concerné. Et oui, la tyrannie avait déjà commencé. Mais, comme le Jeune Pon n'est pas foncièrement méchant mais plutôt un peu débile, il fit un deuxième petit bisou sur la joue pleine de crème de Kai pour s'excuser. Surtout que sinon, son père allait lui foutre une raclée. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous raconter le reste de la petite fête si je vous dis que Hiroto continuait de persécuter gentiment Kai. Vous serez d'accord avec moi si je vous fais remarquer qu'encore aujourd'hui c'est, dans un certain sens, le cas, mais maintenant notre brun sait se défendre. Trop bien même, vu ce qu'il a fait du jeune cosplayer dans la chapitre précédent.

_**A peu près 7 ans plus tard**_

Nous voici la veille de la rentrée des classes. Désormais, notre petit Hiroto a douze ans, et a été accepté dans un collège de surdoué où Kai allait également aller en cours. Fiers de lui, ses parents lui avaient donc donné une certaine somme d'argent pour le féliciter, pensant qu'il allait sûrement s'acheter une nouvelle guitare ou du matériel à cet effet – et oui, notre futur cosplayer n'avait pas tardé à apprendre dès qu'il eut sa première guitare en main, finalement – mais dans la tête de leur fils tournait une autre idée. Bien moins reluisante vu les conséquences qu'elle aura plus tard. En effet, depuis sa première BD, Hiroto était devenu un grand fan des Marvel – toujours grâce à Kai, ne l'oublions pas... - et était passé il y avait quelques semaines de ça devant la boutique d'un antiquaire un peu louche. Ce qu'il vit dans la vitrine resta gravé dans sa mémoire, et maintenant qu'il en avait les moyens, il était bien décidé à aller claquer ses petits sous là-bas. Pour le Marvel édition limitée datant de la première publication d'une des BD les plus introuvables de la collection.

Ce fut donc avec entrain que le jeune Hiroto sortit de sa maison et courut dans les rues, bousculant les passants qui n'arrivaient pas à lui en vouloir en raison de sa petite trogne d'écureuil, ayant déjà trop pitié, avant d'arriver devant la boutique tant cherchée. Il entra d'un pas hésitant, ouvrant le battant en bois qui grinça, activant une petite clochette qui le fit sursauter avant qu'un vieux chinois n'apparaisse. Hiroto pensa tout d'abord à rire devant le look pour le moins dépassé de l'homme, avec sa longue barbe blanche et son chapeau légèrement pointu sur son crâne chauve, mais cette envie lui passa très vite lorsqu'il vit le regard de rapace que celui-ci lui envoya. Du genre qui n'avait pas eu de pigeon sur qui poser ses griffes depuis une centaine d'année. Ou dans le cas présent, un rongeur... Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser que le nom de cette boutique était « Chez Mikaru ». Hormis le fait que ce nom est complètement immonde et fait plus penser à un restaurant qu'à un antiquaire, je pense que vous aurez compris qui est en réalité le vieil homme qui ressemble à un pervers.

« - Que veux-tu donc, mon, enfant ? Fit le vieil homme en se frottant les mains, sa voix de pervers chevrotante résonnant aux oreille du petit comme une alerte malgré son instinct de survie quasiment pas développé.

- Euh... m'sieur ? Y'a votre barbe qu'est en train de partir... fit remarquer le jeune en ne pouvant s'empêcher cette fois-ci de pousser un petit rire.

- Raaah chiotte, elle me fait le coup à chaque fois, râla l'homme en la retirant, ayant tout de suite l'air moins vieux, avant de carrément enlever le chapeau, enlevant au passage la fausse peau qui faisait croire qu'il était chauve. Oui, et donc ?

- Euh, j'voudrais votre Marvel qu'est en vitrine, là, répondit Pon en pointant du doigt l'objet de ses désirs.

L'ex-vieillard afficha alors un sourire malsain - encore plus que ceux que vous lui connaissez, c'est pour dire... - avant d'aller chercher ladite BD à l'aide d'une pince, semblant éviter à tout prix le contact avec le papier, et la poser sur le comptoir, affichant le prix sur la petite machine semblant dater de l'antiquité. Remarquez, pas surprenant venant d'un antiquaire me direz-vous ! Haha, je suis trop fort en ce moment, mes plaisanteries sont de plus en plus drôles vous ne trouvez pas ? Hum, je disais donc. Le jeune homme paya, tout sourire, heureux d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi rare et précieux en sa possession, tandis que Mikaru se frottait mentalement les mains pour s'être enfin débarrassé de cette chose qui mettait en danger constant sa boutique. En passant, vous aurez sûrement deviné que je hais Mikaru pour s'être passé pour un faux-chauve, ayant eut le culot de me faire croire que je n'était pas le seul sans-cheveux de cette planète...

Mais pour l'instant revenons plutôt sur la main d'Hiroto, qui s'avançait de plus en plus près de son nouveau bien, se rapprochant centimètre pas centimètre de la catastrophe. Le déclenchement de tout ce que vous et moi connaissons. Ses doigts s'étaient à peine posés sur la couverture recouverte de plastique du Marvel que celle-ci commença soudain à briller étrangement d'une lueur verdâtre des plus inquiétante. Enfin, pour nous, mais Hiroto la trouva plutôt jolie. Quand je vous dis que déjà à cet âge, il n'était pas vraiment normal... La BD se mit à briller de plus en plus fort entre les mains de notre futur cosplayer tandis que Mikaru se faisait la malle en douce, avant qu'un énorme flash n'aveugle toute la boutique. En effet mes amis, la raison pour laquelle Mikaru essayait à tout prix de refourguer cette BD à quelqu'un n'est autre que : celle-ci est radio-active.

_**Une dizaine de minutes après, dans la cours du collège :**_

« - Hogata Hiroto ? Il n'est pas là ? Remarqua la professeur qui citait les noms des élèves de chaque classe. Bon ce n'est pas grave, ceux que j'ai appelé, suivez-moi. »

La femme se mit de suite à marcher, emmenant les jeunes vers leur salle de classe. Kai non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hiroto n'était pas présent, mais il se disait qu'il devait simplement être en retard. Mais tout de même, le jour de la rentrée des classes... C'était étrange. Chacun se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à la place de bureau convoitée, tandis que leur nouvelle professeur principale écrivait son nom au tableau avant de se retourner, commençant à expliquer à ses élèves les règles à suivre et le déroulement des choses, celles-ci étant nouvelles pour eux, avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. La professeur soupira, coupée dans sa tirade, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte et se figer sur place, un grand silence prenant alors place dans la classe alors que tout le monde regardait le nouveau venu. En fauteuil roulant, un faux crâne chauve essayant désespérément de rester fixer sur sa tête grâce aux quelques bouts de scotch accrochés à ses mèches de cheveux, et un pull à col roulé sous une veste de costume.

« - Hiroto ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'écria notre petit Kai en sautant de sa chaise

- Hiroto Hogata ? Fit la femme, gênée au plus haut point. Je suis désolée, on ne m'avait pas prévenue de ton état, tu as dû monter les escaliers seuls...

- Je suis... XAV-HIRO ! » s'exclama Hiroto en se levant de son siège sous le regard éberlué de tout le monde, avant que la professeur ne s'écroule à terre, dans les pommes.

Ce fut la quatrième victime.

_**Aujourd'hui, à la morgue dû à l'acte ignoble de Kai :**_

« - C'est si triste, tellement de jeunes meurent de nos jours... En plus tu étais vraiment mignon avec tes petites dents d'écureuil, mon petit, fit le médecin légiste en s'adressant au cadavre, que vous aurez sûrement reconnu.

- Ducky, comment est-il arrivé ici ? Demanda son assistant sans même faire attention au fait que le médecin parlait à quelqu'un qui ne risquait pas de lui répondre, ayant l'habitude.

- Et bien figure-toi monsieur Palmer, que c'est un étrange homme habillé en prêtre qui prétendait être le directeur de son établissement qui l'a ramené ici. Sûrement une école privée, ou encore une éducation religieuse...

- Je demandais comment il était mort...

- Oh... Il est vraiment mort ? S'étonna le plus âgé, faisant s'exorbiter les yeux du plus jeune, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Celui-ci allait répliquer quand le corps du jeune garçon émit un ronflement peu gracieux, suivit d'un grognement agacé. Le jeune assistant sauta au plafond, tandis que le médecin légiste riait de bon cœur, comme si c'était tout à fait normal de trouver un gars vivant sur une table d'autopsie. Le jeune homme poussa ensuite un soupir, ayant été réveillé pour de bon par les rires du plus ancien de la pièce, avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir sur la table, se frottant les yeux en ne se demandant même pas où il était. Il finit par regarder les deux personnes en haussant légèrement un sourcil, avant de sauter sur ses pieds, retournant la cape qu'il avait gardé sur le dos d'un geste théâtrale, le rouge remplaçant le noir du Bat-Hiro, tandis qu'il sortait un slip rouge d'une de ses poches, l'enfilant au dessus de son Jean bleu.

- Euh... Monsieur Hogata ? Fit d'une vois tremblant l'assistant en se rapprochant un peu, comme si il allait se faire bouffer dans les minutes qui suivent.

- Je suis... SUPER-HIRO ! » s'exclama Hiroto en déployant entièrement sa cape, avant de partir en courant, se manger la porte de la salle, ouvrir la porte de la salle, refermer la porte de la salle, et recommencer à courir jusqu'à la sortie dont il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement.

Voilà donc les passages important de la vie d'Hiroto, alias Pon, alias Xav-Hiro, alias Spider-Hiro, alias Cat-Hiro, alias Bat-Hiro, et désormais alias Super-Hiro. Je ne sais toujours pas si ce jeu de mot est voulu ou pas, mais dans tous les cas, nous pouvons être sûr que ce ne sont pas les derniers. J'espère que ce petit hors-sujet vous a éclairé sur le pourquoi du comment, mais je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu vous relater l'épisode qui a traumatisé Kai. C'était trop dur pour moi, et pourtant cela ne pouvait pas me prendre aux tripes, puisque j'en suis dépourvu. Sur ce, peut-être à la prochaine fois, puisque je ne sais pas qui prendra la relève pour la suite des aventures de nos cinq éblouissants jeunes hommes !

Oh, et veuillez ne pas laisser les emballages de pop-corn par terre, il y a des poubelles à cet effet. Merci.


End file.
